


The Cello

by Tubbylita



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), 流星花園 | Meteor Garden
Genre: F/M, Match-making, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 28,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tubbylita/pseuds/Tubbylita
Summary: Jon, Robb, Theon and Gendry are the F4. Four young, handsome, intelligent young men, heirs to four of the richest and most powerful families in two continents.
What happens when Lyanna forces her son Jon to go out with Sansa Stark?
Lyanna and Catelyn are match makers.





	1. F4 and Sansa

**Author's Note:**

> Jon and Sansa in Meteor Garden 2.
> 
> For this story, F4 is composed of Jon, Robb, Gendry and Theon.
> 
> Jon Snow is Jaehaerys Targaryen (Not related to the Starks)  
> Robb Stark is Robert Arryn (Not related to the Starks)  
> Gendry Waters is Gendry Baratheon  
> And Theon Greyjoy is well... Theon Greyjoy
> 
> \-------------
> 
> Also, Lyanna Stark is Lyanna Targaryen (still not related to the Starks)
> 
> Myrcella Baratheon is Myrcella Lannister (mentioned)

"10 billion Gold Dragons increase in revenue for your freshman year... Finally! You're now worthy to be called our brother!" Robb said laughingly as he hugs Theon.

"Shut up you egghead!" answered Theon as he laughs back.

"Congratulations bro! Your hard work has paid off," Gendry taps Theon's back and shook his hands.

"Thanks man," Theon also gave Gendry a hug. "Maybe now you guys will stop complaining why I don't have enough free time to go out with you."

"Haha, no man," said Jon. "We'll still complain. You need a work-life balance! You can't always put business first over friendship."

"Right!" Robb gave Jon a high five.

A girl carrying a tray of champagne came and offered drinks and each of them took a flute. They are at the Targaryen's Four Seasons Hotel attending a party thrown by Greyjoy Corporation to celebrate the unprecedented increase in sales and revenue largely due to Theon taking over the Insurance Department after his graduation from Kings Landing University.

 

Theon Greyjoy, Gendry Baratheon, Robert Arryn, and Jaehaerys Targaryen, collectively known as F4. Four good looking, intelligent young men, heirs to four of the richest and most influential families in two continents.

It's always a sight when the four of them are together. All handsome and powerful, they have known each other all their lives and they were thick as thieves growing up.

They used to raise hell together, giving out the dreaded "You are dead" Red Tags to anyone they please during their elementary and high school years. Ordinary students, even teachers, do their best not to fall on F4's bad grace. Anyone who irks them will find himself with a Red Tag and anyone who receives a Red Tag understands that he is doomed. It's like an open invitation to anyone to bully the person. They get tormented, physically, emotionally, until they can't take it anymore and the only course of action would be to drop out of school or get out of the country.

The F4 did mellow down considerably when they grew up. Knowing they'll soon be inheriting some of the largest businesses in the world, and that thousands of livelihood will depend on their success, put an end to their wayward behaviors. The pressure to excel academically during their college days kept them out of trouble.

After finishing their Master's degree, each took their place in their respective family empires: the Greyjoys own a multinational banking and insurance corporation; the Baratheons own shipping and airline companies; the Arryns are involved with technology, owning electronic manufacturing, a software company, and the local telecom; while the Targaryens deals with real estate, owning several luxury hotels, condominiums, high rise commercial buildings and mining companies in Westeros and Essos.

In truth, the Greyjoy's thanksgiving party is the first time all four of them got together, since leaving KLU. Usually, only two, or sometimes three of them, would get to meet up due to their busy schedules.

 

Theon left his friends to socialize with another group. Jon then went to the banquet table to get some hors d'oeuvres. Suddenly, he noticed a beautiful red head walking past him and going over to Theon. She taps Theon's shoulder, congratulates him and shook his hand. Theon's face lit up upon seeing the girl. He gave her a hug and a light kiss on the cheek.

Jon frowned at what he saw. _Another one of Theon's stupid girlfriends,_ he thought.

Robb and Gendry walked toward Jon. "Who's the girl with Theon?" asks Gendry.

"I think that's Sansa Stark, daughter of the President of Stark Constructions," replied Robb.

"Just another empty-headed beauty," said Jon. He finished the rest of his drink and took another glass from a girl who's passing wine around.

Robb and Gendry gave Jon a matching surprised look. Theon might have the most number of girlfriends in the group, but amongst the four of them, Jon was the nicest to girls. This is the first time they heard Jon being judgemental to a girl they hardly knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes.


	2. Robb and Margaery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb and Margaery are engaged.

A month after the Greyjoy party, Robb called his three friends and insisted that they all go out as he has a very important announcement to make. They decided to meet up and have dinner at Seven Hell's Kitchen, owned by the infamous chef Ramsay Bolton. Robb brought his girlfriend Margaery Tyrell, and together, they announced their engagement.

Robb and Margaery have been in a relationship since kindergarten. "I can't believe I'm marrying a farm girl," said Robb.

_The Tyrells owned one of the largest agricultural land in Westeros. They have the largest vineyard in the country; corn, potato and banana plantations; and hundreds of acres of grazing field for their herds of sheeps, cows and horses._

"Okay, you can still back out," replied Margaery. "I'm sure you can still get a refund for this." Margaery started removing the yellow diamond ring on her finger."

Robb grabbed both her hands. "I'm just joking! You have no sense of humor." He pouted at his fiancee.

Margaery laughed. She untangled her hands from Robb and pinched his cheeks. "You're so cute when you pout... like a big baby!"

"Congratulations!" exclaimed Theon, tapping Robb's back as he sits next to him.

"So when's the wedding?" Gendry asked as he took a seat next to Theon.

"We don't have a date yet," replied Margaery. "Hopefully within this year."

"We'll have a formal engagement party next month. I'm telling you now so you can free up your calendars," said Robb. "I'm not gonna forgive anyone who's absent," he added, looking at Theon.

"Alright, alright!" Theon said, holding both his hands up as if surrendering. "Just make sure that all of Marge's girlfriends are in complete attendance as well."

"Of course!" Margaery laughed at Theon.

Jon's cell phone suddenly rings. He sighed when he saw Lyanna's name in the caller ID.

“Hello?” Jon answered his phone. His mother's voice can be heard on the line.

Jon stands up, looking annoyed as he turns his back and walked away from his friends.

"I don't want to go," he said. "I'm with my friends right now. Robb has something important to tell us."

There is a long pause as Jon listens to his mother. "How did you know that?" Jon asked. "I'm really hungry mother, we haven't eaten yet. Let's just reschedule on another day... Please, Mum..." Another long pause. "Okay, okay. Fine."

Jon hangs up the phone, went back to their table and sighs deeply. Everyone is looking at him expectantly.

"So... what's that about?" asks Robb.

"My Mom...” Jon starts to say. "Nothing."

"Nothing? That's not a nothing face," said Theon.

"You look so anxious," said Margaery. "It can’t be match-making, right?”

Jon looks at Margaery, shocked and embarrassed.

"Seven hells! I guessed correctly, didn't I?" she asked.

Jon turned red and the three guys burst out laughing. "I can't believe you guys!... I have to go. My mother is with her friend, waiting for me."

Robb tried and failed to stop laughing at his friend. “Alright!" he finally said. "Go and check what an ideal daughter-in-law looks like to your mom.”

Jon sighs again. "Jeeze. She probably has big hips, good for bearing lots of kids. And she probably has a plain looking face, that's why she needs a match-maker. She can't snag a man on her own."

The three continued laughing.

"Stop it you guys!" Margaery said to the three. She tried to keep a straight face but she also can't help but be amused at Jon. "Go now. Don't keep your mom and my future friend-in-law waiting!"

Jon can only shake his head at his friends as he stood up from his seat. Their laughter is infectious and he can't help but smile despite feeling annoyed. He slowly walked out of Seven Hell's Kitchen and went on his way to their hotel, where his mother is waiting.


	3. The Match-Making Mothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet and greet.

Jon went to the lower ground floor of the Four Seasons Hotel, where the restaurant is located. At the center of the restaurant is a small platform where a grand piano stands. Right now, there is a man on the piano and a red-haired lady with a cello playing Liszt's Liebestraum. He couldn't help but admire the music. It's not like he hadn't been to a classical concert before, but the sound of the cello he's listening to right now has a haunting quality.

Jon went down the stairs and stood at the landing. He stared at the lady for a while, before slowly walking away. _"Sansa Stark,"_ he thought to himself. She's the same girl he saw when the Greyjoys threw a party here.

Jon saw his mother Lyanna with another red-head at a table nearby. He went to their table and sat beside his mother. As soon as he sits, the music ended and the restaurant exploded with the applause. He saw Sansa stood up and take a bow. 

Lyanna was enthusiastically clapping. "Bravo!" she said aloud. After a while, she looks at the red-haired woman across the table. "Catelyn, this is my son, Jaehaerys. Jon, this is Catelyn Stark, one of my dearest and oldest friends."

"My, my," Catelyn said. "Your son has grown into a fine young man," Catelyn said to Lyanna. "Hello Jon," she said to Jon, smiling. "You probably don't remember me. You were barely twelve years old the last time I saw you. You may call me Aunt Cat."

Jon stood up and went over to Catelyn, then he leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "It's nice to meet you, Aunt Cat," he said, smiling down at the old lady who looks a lot like Sansa Stark.

He went back and sat beside his mother. Lyanna leaned over to Jon and pointed at Sansa. "That's Sansa, Cat's daughter. She just came back from Essos after getting a Master's degree in music. She's excellent with the cello."

"Yes, I noticed," Jon answered as he looked at Sansa, who is smiling at her audience.

"Thank you, everyone," Sansa said. "Now, is there any musical piece that you guests would like to hear? I would play it if I could," she added as she looked around. Her eyes landed at Jon and she smiled at him.

Catelyn leaned over and spoke to Jon, "Do you have a favorite song? I can ask Sansa to play it for you."

Jon was a bit embarrassed as he saw Sansa looking at them, waiting for his reply. "Uh... Do you know the theme from Doraemon?" he said the first thing that came on his mind.

Sansa frowned slightly as she tries to think if she knows the song. Then she slowly shook her head, "I'm sorry, I don't know that piece," she said.

Jon wants to kick himself at what he said, but he does not want to appear stupid in front of Sansa. "You don't know? Pity... It's such a famous piece of music," he said arrogantly, even though he can feel his face turning red from embarrassment.

Sansa looked away from Jon, feeling a bit uncomfortable with his gaze.

"Just forget it," said Jon.

Lyanna piped in. "Sansa, just play your favorite music."

Sansa nods at Lyanna, smiling. She whispered something to the pianist before taking her seat. The pianist nodded then stood up and left Sansa alone in the podium. The crowd started clapping again and after a short while, Sansa began playing Bach's Cello Suite No. 1 in G.

Jon was captivated. He never really had any love for classical music, he actually likes rock and heavy metal songs. But now, looking at Sansa and listening to her play, the sound of her cello feels like the most beautiful sound he's ever heard.

Lyanna is watching her son, a smile forming on her lips. "Not bad, right?" she nudged at him. Then she winks at her friend Catelyn, who's also watching Jon and trying to hide her smile.

Jon felt another blush coming. He can feel the two women in the table looking at him. He didn't look at his mother, but he nodded. It's not like he can take his eyes off Sansa anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the Doraemon (cartoon) theme. :)


	4. Jon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon panics.

Dinner has ended. A driver picked up Sansa and Catelyn and they went home, leaving Lyanna alone at the table.

 

_**Two hours earlier:** _

Jon was so moved by Sansa's performance, that he didn't notice he was standing up, clapping loudly, and shouting "Bravo!" once the music ended.

Sansa looked at him, surprised, then she smiled shyly.

He felt another blush creeping on his face. _"Seven Hells!"_ he thought to himself. _How many times must he embarrass himself today?_

Fortunately, Lyanna also stood up, smiling and clapping. Catelyn followed her suite, and soon, guests from other tables did the same.

Sansa stood up and took a bow, smiling at everyone. She placed her cello in a stand, then walked over to Jon's table. The pianist returned and started playing Pachelbel's Canon in D.

Jon felt panic as he sees Sansa approaching. He mumbled something about having an upset stomach to his mom and he left their table before Sansa could reach them.

He went to the manager's office and saw the startled look in Barristan Selmy's face. "Barristan, I'll be at staying at the manager's lounge for a while. Can you ask a waiter to bring me some drinks?" he said to the old man.

"Very well sir," replied Barristan as he slowly stood from his desk and walked out of the office.

"By the way, if you see my mother and she asks where I am, tell her I'm in the men's room," he added.

If the manager was surprised at Jon's request, it did not show on his face. "Yes sir," he replied to his young master, then proceed to exit the room.

Jon went to the lounge and lied down on the settee. His mother Lyanna has been badgering him to go out seriously for the past six months since she found out that Robb finally bought an engagement ring for Margaery.

Yes. Jon knew of his best friend's impeding engagement even before Robb made his announcement, thanks to his mother. He just got surprised earlier when Lyanna mentioned she knew Margaery already accepted the proposal. It turned out that Margaery's grandmother, Olenna, can't keep the news to herself and blabbed the information to his mom and everyone else in their circle. Olenna is so excited, she's already counting and naming her future great-grandchildren.

And Jon can imagine the twinge of envy in his mother's eyes. Being an only child, Lyanna always dreamt of having a large family. Unfortunately, she and Rhaegar were only blessed with one child, Jaehaerys.

Jon guesses that's why she takes active role in his friends' lives. Lyanna was the mother figure to both Theon and Gendry when their parents got divorced and they were left in the custody of their fathers.

She has also been treating Margaery like the daughter she never had. That's why it's her help that Robb sought, when he started looking for an engagement ring. Robb's mother, Lysa, still thinks of him as a baby, and probably thinks this impending union is too soon.

Lyanna also invited Theon to a special private lunch when she found out about his achievements, making sure she cooked all his favorite foods herself. Jon got bit jealous at that. But Lyanna promised she'd do the same for him once he brings her a news that she wanted to hear, then she winked at him.

Well Jon knows what Lyanna wants. _She wants him to get married. Have children. In any order._

The problem is, Jon hasn't introduced any girl to his mother yet.

Thus, Lyanna took it upon herself to get in touch with all her friends who has daughters. She's been asking Jon to go with her for meet ups. And things have only gotten worse when she learned the news of Robb's engagement.

She's been calling Jon several times a day, just to mention about some friends' daughters that she wanted him to meet. It has gotten to a point that he dreads her phone calls. Jon sometimes contemplates about telling Lyanna that he likes boys just so she'd back off. _Too bad, he's not gay._

It's not that Jon doesn't go out on dates. In fact, he goes out a _LOT_. He has girlfriends who takes care of his physical needs. The truth is, he has so many... so much, in fact, that he doesn't know what to do with them most of the time.

_He just haven't found the one he wanted to introduce to his mom._

He's not really a womanizer. That honor goes to Theon. Even Gendry is guilty of having multiple girlfriends. It's only Robb who never had any other girl aside from Margaery. Theon would often tease Robb for being too faithful. But Robb would just smile and reply that he pities the rest of them for having to go through different girls in search for the ONE, while he found his in the playground at age four.

All of them would smirk at Robb, but Jon is secretly envious. Not that he wants Margaery for himself, but he feels a tinge of envy whenever he sees how his friend would light up whenever Marge is around. It's the same look he sees in his father, Rhaegar's, eyes when his mother walks in the room.

Jon considers himself a nice guy. He just wants that true love that Robb and his father found. He doesn't really want all the other girls attention.

But his niceness is a problem. He doesn't know how to say no. He doesn't like to reject the girls who showed interest in him, thus, he acquired a lot of girlfriends. And as if to make the situation more absurd, all his girlfriends know each other, and they are fine with the situation. They even number themselves, as if ranking each other.

He wished with all his heart that he met his soulmate like Robb, so he doesn't have to go through all this much trouble. But seriously, aside from his unusually lucky friend, _who else meets the ONE in kindergarten?_

He was so lost in thought that he did not see when a waiter came in bringing his drinks and some light snacks. He only noticed the food when he felt his stomach grumble. By then, the food is cold and the ice on his glass completely melted.

Jon stood up in the settee immediately and checked his watch. He has been gone for hours!

_His mother is gonna kill him..._


	5. Lyanna and Jon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mother Dragon scolds baby dragon.

Lyanna glares at Jon as he approached the table. One eyebrow is raised, her right hand under her chin, while the fingers of her left hand drums at the table.

 _If she was a dragon, she'd breathe fire on him right now and burn him to a crisp._ She squints her eyes as she looks at his pale face, and breathes deeply before she spoke.

"What happened to you?... You've been gone for hours!!!..." Lyanna started. "I feel so embarrassed! I wanted to call Barristan to fish you out of the toilet bowl... I was thinking perhaps you drowned in your shit!"

"I'm sorry mother," Jon replied meekly. Lyanna is very angry, she wouldn't be saying profane words otherwise.

He couldn't look his mother in the eyes. He knew he screwed up and embarrassed her in front of her friends.

Lyanna continued glaring at Jon. She was silent for several minutes, letting him stew in his guilt.

She sighed after a while. "Good thing Sansa is very understanding," she said.

Jon smirked at the mention of Sansa.

"Why are you smirking?" Lyanna asked. "Sansa is a very nice lady. Any guy would be lucky to meet her acquaintance."

"And you've been rude to her! Don't think I haven't noticed!" she added. "She hasn't done anything to you to deserve your attitude."

Jon flinched at that. Sansa does appear to be nice. And he doesn't know what came over him. He prides himself as a man full of patience and understanding, but he can't help but feel annoyed whenever she's around.

It's not that he's annoyed at Sansa. He's actually irritated at himself.

He feels like he makes a fool of himself whenever she's around. And he wanted to snap at her whenever he did, or say something stupid, just to cover up for his embarrassment.

They say opposites attract. Maybe it's true. Nice and nice don't mix, they'll repel each other. _"I bet Sansa's repelled at me now,"_ Jon thinks.

Lyanna looks as her son's facial expression changed from fear, to shame, to guilt, to misery. She took pity at Jon. "Don't worry about it anymore," she said. "I know how you can make it up to her."

"Mum?..." Jon looks at Lyanna, puzzled.

"I arranged a date for you," Lyanna beamed at Jon. "Tomorrow's Sunday. And no, you don't have any appointments, I checked with your secretary and with your friends," she added before Jon could voice out his protest.

"You can pick her up after church. Go out, have lunch..." Lyanna said smiling to herself as if imagining tomorrow's event.

"Go out with her," she said again to Jon, looking him straight in the eyes. "And make sure you behave like a gentleman. I don't want Sansa and Catelyn to think my child is an imbecile and that I didn't raise you properly."

Jon felt guilty again so he nodded in resignation.


	6. The First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Sansa goes out on a date.

_"You know what this is, right?" Jon said._

_"Our mothers are trying to push us together," he added. "This is not the medieval ages. This is the 21st century. They shouldn't be interfering in our lives..._

_"We are adults. We should make our own decisions. We should be able to go out with whoever we want, whenever we want, and not forced to spend some time with someone we don't know._

_"There's no need for us to follow this crazy arrangement." There's a pause. "Have fun shopping. See you at 10."_

_Sansa just stares at Jon's rigid frame._

_Jon looked at Sansa. "Now please leave..."_

 

_**Earlier:** _

Jon is not exactly a religious person. But Lyanna is. She used to worship the old gods, which is the popular religion in the North where she grew up, but she converted to the faith of the Seven when she married Rhaegar.

The Targaryen family always go to the Sept of Baelor to worship every weekend, and even when Jon became an adult and moved out of their home to live independently, Lyanna still expected him to attend service with them every Sunday.

Jon was surprised to see the Stark family in the Sept that Sunday. The Starks are from Winterfell, the Northern part of Westeros. And Northerners usually worship at Godswood, not at the Sept.

Lyanna is watching Jon, watching Sansa.

Sansa is looking around the Sept, checking her surroundings, searching for familiar faces. She smiled and waved when she spotted Jon, Lyanna and Rhaegar.

Lyanna noticed a blush creeping up Jon's face again. She smiles to herself thinking _he always gets flustered whenever Sansa's around._

"Catelyn is originally from the South." Lyanna whispered to Jon. "Her family, the Tullys, are from the Riverlands and they practice the faith of the Seven. She didn't convert to the old religion even when she got married to Ned," she explained. "That's why they're here."

Jon frowned. His mother has this annoying trait of correctly guessing what's on his mind. He sighed. _"Nothing escapes her attention... I can't keep anything from her,"_ he thought.

Lyanna chuckled. Rhaegar looked at his wife with a puzzled expression.

 

After the service, their families met outside the Sept. "Ned!" said Rhaegar. "I never thought I'd see you here." The two older men shook hands and gave each other a hug.

"Well, I have to be here," Eddard replied, looking at Catelyn.

"It's only fair," Cat answered. "You also took us to Godswood to attend service earlier.

"The perks of two religions," piped in Rickon. "Twice the service, twice the fun!" He sighs and rolls his eyes at his parents.

Lyanna laughed. "Rickon, you're so adorable!" she said. "You're so big now. Do you remember me? I'm Aunt Lyanna." She pinched his cheeks and gave him a kiss.

Rickon smiled shyly in return.

"How long have you've been here in King's Landing?" Rhaegar asked Ned.

"We only came back last Thursday," answered Ned. "Sansa was here last month, she goes back and forth between Essos and Westeros because of her music," he added. "We received an invitation from the Greyjoys. I asked Sansa to attend Theon's celebration on my behalf. I was stuck in Meereen tying up loose ends in our new contract. Khal Drogo wanted to develop Vaes Dothrak as a premier trading center in Essos, and we are at the final stage of urban planning."

"That's good," replied Rhaegar. "I was about to contact you as well. We recently acquired some properties in Pentos and I need your expertise. I was planning on putting up several commercial buildings in the area."

"Okay," said Ned. "Let's set up an appointment."

"Where's Arya and Bran?" Lyanna changed the topic. She doesn't want the husbands to talk shop. Sunday is family day and today, they'll talk about their families... _"And of the possibility of joining both our houses,"_ Lyanna thinks, smiling to herself.

"Arya is still in Essos," answered Cat. "She's studying ballet under master Syrio Forel in Braavos. Bran is at the Wall up North, studying civil engineering in Castle Black University."

"How wonderful!" Lyanna exclaimed. "By the way, do you guys have any plans today? Wanna go out for brunch?" Lyanna fired up the questions at the Starks.

Net and Cat looked at each other, before nodding in agreement. "Sure!" Ned said.

"Great!" said Lyanna. "I know this new place called Crossroad's Inn. The food is amazing! They have a new chef who calls himself Hot Pie. Dearest," Lyanna said to Rhaegar, "you might want to check him out. His cooking is divine! You might need to hire him when we open the resort in Dorne..." Lyanna shuts up as she might end up talking shop too.

 

They are walking at the parking lot when Lyanna noticed Jon and Sansa were following them. She got alarmed when she realized Sansa was about to get into her parents' car.

"Wait!" Lyanna exclaimed. "Jon, Sansa, where are you guys going?"

"You said we're going to brunch," replied Jon.

"We," said Lyanna, pointing her finger at Rickon, Cat, Ned, Rhaegar and herself, "are going to Crossroad's Inn for brunch."

"You guys," Lyanna continued, pointing at Jon and Sansa this time, "are not coming with us."

Jon glanced at Sansa, feeling embarrassed.

Lyanna glared at her son. "You're supposed to go out on a date..."

"Okay guys, we'll see you later," Cat intervened. "Just don't stay out so late," she added, smiling at the two.

 

The parents drove away, leaving Jon and Sansa together. "This is gonna be fun," Jon said sarcastically. Sansa stared at him, with an unreadable expression on her face.

"My car's on the other side," Jon added. "Let's go." He walked ahead of Sansa. He didn't look back to check if she was following.

Jon is irritated again. He felt like an idiot. He was already walking to the direction of his car when they came out of the Sept earlier. But when he saw Sansa following their parents in the opposite direction, he ended up trailing behind her.

He's also slightly annoyed at his mom for making it sound like he has no idea where he's going. _It wasn't his fault that Sansa didn't follow him to his car, and that they ended up walking behind their families._

He was planning to take Sansa out for brunch, too. He's the one who discovered that quaint new place, and he's the one who told his mother about the new chef Hot Pie.

He and Sansa are the ones who's supposed to go to Crossroad's Inn. He's supposed to eat, apologize for yesterday's episode, then go home.

But his mom ruined his plans by stealing his idea then leaving them behind. He hadn't really thought of a backup.

Jon halted on his track while he was trying to think of a good alternate place to eat. Sansa was following closely behind, so she bumped into him when he stopped abruptly.

She grabbed his shoulder to steady herself. "Oops! Sorry," Sansa said.

Jon turned around to check if Sansa's okay. But he didn't realize that she's so close his upper arm grazed across her chest as he turned.

Sansa leaned away from Jon to avoid further contact, but Jon mistakenly thought she's falling back, so he grabbed her and pulled her closer to him. She bumped her nose on his cheek in the process.

They were so close. _He can smell her breath, her hair, her skin. She smells so sweet, so fruity, so lemon-ny?... He looks at her lips and wonder if she tastes as sweet as she smells._ Her lips are so close to his face that he's seeing double. He's getting cross-eyed and he's feeling dizzy, but he can't take his gaze away.

He nearly kissed her had she not pulled away. She stepped back from him to put some distance between their bodies. He lets his hands fall from her waist to his side. He noticed her wincing as she rubs the bridge of her nose.

"Sorry," Jon said. He turned around abruptly and nearly sprinted towards his car. He got in the driver's seat and started the engine. He has no idea what he's doing. It's like his mind just turned blank. He forgot to wait for Sansa, he forgot to open the passenger door for her. He even forgot to unlock it, she had to knock on his window to get access. As soon as she got in, he started driving away, even before she finished fastening her seat-belt.

 _He's so stupid!_ He'd receive another death glare from his mom if she saw what happened. He can almost hear Lyanna giving a long litany on the virtue of being a gentleman, and her great misfortune for having an oaf for a son.

Jon was driving aimlessly on the road. He has no idea where to take Sansa. He just wanted to drop her some place, and go home.

Just then, he noticed the Dragonstone Mall looming at the right side of the road.

He stops in front of the mall and let out a big sigh. "Get out of the car..." he said to Sansa. "I'll pick you up here at 7."

Sansa gave Jon a confused look, but she didn't say anything.

Jon sighed once more. "Maybe 7pm is too early. A lady like you would really know how to shop. I'll pick you up at 10pm instead." He doesn't want to glance at Sansa as he speaks.

There's a long silence. Jon started drumming his fingers at the steering wheel as he wait for a response. He can feel Sansa's eyes on him, waiting...

"May I know why?" Sansa finally asked.

Jon just took a deep breath and looked out the window.

 

_..."Now please leave..."_

Sansa smiled sadly then got out of his car.

 

Jon speeds off straightaway the moment he heard the car door shut. He checked his rear-view mirror as he leaves, and he saw Sansa still standing on the same spot where he left her. He felt a prick in his conscience at the thought of what he just did.

Jon felt a squeeze in his heart as he replayed in his mind everything that he just said to Sansa. Suddenly, the guilt came crashing like waves. He immediately turned his car around to go back to Sansa and apologize, but she already disappeared when he returned.

 

_**Later that night:** _

Jon is sitting in his car, parked right in front of the Dragonstone Mall, waiting for Sansa. It's already past 10:30pm and he's already getting impatient.

And worried.

The mall closes at 10 but there's still a steady stream of customers, who did some late night shopping, going out the front door.

 _"5 more minutes... I'm giving her 5 more minutes. After that, I'll leave. Let her go home by herself."_ Jon thinks to himself.

It's almost 11pm when Jon checked his watch again. He's really panicking now. _"What if something happened to her? What if she got kidnapped?"_ He deeply regrets not getting Sansa's number from his mom. Now he has no means of contacting her, and he has no idea where she is or how she's doing.

Jon's heart is pounding as he runs toward the mall security guard to ask for help. He's cursing at himself for his stupidity. _Why did he said those horrible things to Sansa? Why did he left her alone at the mall? Why didn't he call his mom immediately when Sansa didn't show up at 10pm? Why did he waited for an hour before asking for help?_

Jon introduced himself to the security guard, then proceeded to ask if he saw a tall red-haired lady in a bright yellow sundress and white cardigan and black pumps inside the mall. The guard shook his head and said all customers already left, only the security officers are left roaming inside the mall.

His hands are shaking as he took out his phone to call Lyanna. Before he can dial his mother's number, the phone beeped indicating he received a message.

The message is from an unknown number. It reads:  
_Hi Jon. This is Sansa. Sorry, I couldn't stay at the mall until 10pm. I got home safe and sound. I didn't know how to reach you, and I had a hard time looking for your number. I didn't want to alert our mothers so I had to ask a friend of a friend for your contact information. Hope you got home safely. Good night._

Jon finally breathes a sigh of relief. He can feel his heart rate slowing down. He thanks the Seven as he walks to his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this story has a life of it's own. It's turning a bit different from MG2. I enjoyed writing about the Starks and the Targs. I promise I'll still try to follow Mei Zuo and Xiao Qiao's story as faithfully as I could.


	7. The Second Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry got sick. Jon and Sansa went on second date (sort of).

"What's wrong with being well matched in social status?" Lyanna asked Jon as she walks towards the main lobby of Dragonpit.

The Dragonpit is one of the largest buildings in King's Landing. It's the head quarters of Targaryen Corporation. Lyanna went there and had lunch with her husband. On her way out, she visited her son Jon and asked him to walk her to her car. She wanted to inform him of another date she arranged for him and Sansa.

Jon sighs as he walks behind his mother, "What's so good about being well matched in social status?"

"Well, for one thing," Lyanna started, "you know she's not just after your money," she said. "Besides, it's not just about her social status. Sansa is beautiful, elegant, well-educated, and from a good family. What's not to like about her?"

"The more you force me, the more I'm convinced that there's something wrong with her," Jon replied. "Tell me honestly, mother. Do we have any debts to the Starks? Are we going bankrupt or something? Are they blackmailing you?" Jon asked.

"What? You silly boy," Lyanna laughed at Jon. "Why did you ask that?"

"Because you never asked me before to go out with the same girl twice," Jon replied. "Specially after I told you that Sansa didn't like me and she had a bad time when we went out."

Lyanna stopped laughing and she looked directly at Jon. "Tell me exactly what happened to your date Jon. Why do you think she didn't like you and that she had a bad time when she went out with you?"

Jon looked away from his mother and felt a flush. He still feels embarrassed everytime he remembers that day. "What did Sansa tell you?" he asked.

Lyanna stared intently at her son, wondering what happened last Sunday. "Only that she had a good time and that she wanted to go out with you again," she replied.

"What?!!" Jon looked at his mother incredulously. "I don't believe she said that!"

"She did!" Lyanna insisted. "Are you saying I'm a liar? Besides, what girl in her right mind would turn down a chance to go out with my handsome and charming son?" Lyanna added smiling.

"Unless... something happened that you're not telling me," Lyanna's forehead started to bunch. She looked at her son suspiciously.

"Nothing happened," said Jon. _"Except that I dumped her at the mall all by herself, and that I gave myself a fright later when I had no idea how to find her,"_ he thought.

"Okay," Lyanna replied, still a bit suspicious. "If you don't want to go out with Sansa, I'll just call her and cancel," she said.

"I'll just arrange a date with you with one of Frey's daughters," she added. "You might hit it off with Walda or Roslin.

"Yes, I think it's better than dating Sansa. In fact it could be like hitting two birds at once. You dating a Frey might make Walder more accommodating of your father's wish to buy The Twins Hotel," Lyanna continued.

"Why haven't I thought about this before?" Lyanna asked herself. "Anyway, I'm such a genius!"

"Mother, no!" Jon exclaimed. Walda and Roslin are well known in their social circle. The girls are nice enough, but there's something about their father Walder Frey that he doesn't trust. He'd rather not do business with him if he can help it.

"Well if you don't like the Freys, perhaps the Mormonts' daughter? Or the Manderlys'? The Tarlys?" asks Lyanna. "Unless you'd rather introduce me to one of the hundred girls you go out with."

Jon was surprised. "You know about...?"

"Yes. I know all about them," Lyanna cuts in. "I keep their files in my office."

Jon was stunned "I can't believe you!" he bursts angrily.

"I wasn't interfering in your affairs," Lyanna answered. "But don't expect me not to worry about your well-being. I want to know who you are with. I need to know that they don't have bad intentions, that they are not plotting to abduct you, or force you into doing something illegal..."

Jon sighs, "Ma... I can take care of myself. Leave them alone."

"Don't be stupid. Besides, I'm not doing anything to them," Lyanna said. "And I do background checks on everyone. Your bodyguards, your assistants, your business partners, the people at the restaurant you frequent to, the patrons you hang out with at the bars you go to...

"And it's not just you I worry about, even your friends. Robb, Theon and Gendry are like sons to me. And I do check on the people in their lives as well.

"You don't know how many times you children have become targets of kidnappers and terrorists," Lyanna added gravely.

"I have to be vigilant. We, all of us your parents, have been receiving so many threats daily. So don't be mad at me for wanting to make sure you're safe, and that the people you're with have no ill intentions."

They were silent for a few minutes as they walk out of the building. Jon was solemn, thinking about all the worries his mom goes through.

"So, going back to Sansa,"Lyanna said again. "Do you really want me to cancel your date with her? Would you rather I arrange another meet up for you?" she asked.

Jon looks at his mother in resignation. "Fine, I'll go out with Sansa again."

"Great!" Lyanna exclaimed gleefully, the big smile going back to her face.

"On Saturday, Sansa will be practicing at Baelish Studio in Rhaenys Hill in the morning. You can pick her up there at 11am."

The two stopped outside the building where Lyanna's car is waiting. The driver opened the passenger door and waited for the lady to get in. Lyanna turned to her son and kissed Jon in the cheek before entering the car. "Don't be late," she said.

Jon kissed his mom back and nodded. He waved at his mother as the car drove away. He waited until the car took a right turn on the road before taking a deep breath and going back in to the building.

 _"What is she up to now? Why would she say she wanted to go out with me again after everything?"_ Jon asks himself as he walks back to his office.

 _"She probably just want to get even with me,"_ he thought. _"She won't get a chance,"_ he said to himself, smiling. _If she enjoys herself at the mall, then he'll just dump her again at the mall._

 

Gendry was rushed to the Aegon Targaryen Memorial Hospital on Friday morning. He started feeling pain in his abdomen starting Thursday, followed by nausea. He also noticed blood in his vomit and stool. Instead of calling his step-mother, Cersei, for help, Gendry called Lyanna instead. Lyanna took him to the hospital where the doctor diagnosed his symptoms as caused by perforated ulcer. Gendry was instantly brought to surgery to close the hole in his stomach.

Jon immediately went to the hospital taking Robert Baratheon, Gendry's father, with him. He also notified their friends of what happened. Theon, Robb and Margaery arrived soon after. Then Cersei came with Myrcella Lannister, her daughter from previous marriage.

Once the surgery is finished, Gendry was moved to the recovery room. A few hours later, the visitors left, leaving only Jon, Lyanna and Robert.

"You two should go home," Robert said. "I'll stay here with my son."

"Nonsense," answered Lyanna. "We'll stay here with you."

Just then, Rhaegar arrived at the hospital, with his assistant carrying a flower basket. He kissed his wife then shook Robert's hands. "How's Gendry?" he asked.

"Still in the recovery room," replied Robert.

"It might be hours before he wakes," said Rhaegar. "Why don't we eat first? I'm sure none of you have eaten anything yet since you came here. I'll have Dr. Pycell call us once Gendry wakes."

Robert reluctantly agreed.

They all went to Crossroad's Inn for a meal.

"Gendry's been working non-stop for the past couple of weeks," Robert opened up while they were eating. "He wanted to start a new cruise line operating from Slavers Bay to Iron Islands to White Harbor. But he's having a hard time convincing Wyman Manderly with the plan. That boy probably forgets to eat and rest, that's why his ulcer got perforated," he said sadly.

"Don't worry so much," Lyanna said. "I'll make sure to remind him to take care of himself once he gets home."

"It's probably my fault," Robert said sadly. "I joked at how wonderful it must be for Balon Greyjoy to have a son like Theon, when they threw that party for his sales achievement. Gendry probably thinks I'm pressuring him to follow Theon's footsteps."

Robert then looks at Jon and said, "Jon, remember that health is wealth. No amount of money can ever compensate if you guys fall sick."

Rhaegar nodded in agreement as he looks at Jon.

Robert received a call a few hours later informing that Gendry is now awake and is being transferred to a suite.

Robert arranged to stay and sleep with his son at the hospital. Jon, Lyanna and Rhaegar said goodbye, promising to visit again.

 

 

The next day, Jon decided to go to the hospital first thing in the morning. He brought some movies and video games for Gendry so his friend won't feel so bored. He had to check the gadgets in at the admin office and security first. Even if their family owns the hospital, he's not exempted from the rule.

Once the papers for his devices have been cleared, he went to Gendry's suite. He was surprised to see his mother there.

"Good morning," Jon said. He tapped Gendry's shoulder then gave his mom a kiss. "What are you doing here?" he asked Lyanna.

"Same as you, obviously," she replied.

"Where's Uncle Robert?" Jon asked.

"I told him to go home and get some rest. I'll watch over Gendry today," Lyanna replied.

Jon started setting up the gaming console that he brought, then he threw one controller at Gendry. "Legends of Zelda, Batman, Assassin's Creed, Dying Light, King's Quest, Overwatch, Game of Thrones... which one do you like? Jon asks.

"Game of Thrones," replied Gendry.

Jon started the game then sat on the settee beside the bed.

"Jon, what are you doing?" Lyanna asked, her hands on her hips.

"Playing Game of Thrones?" replied Jon.

Lyanna's eyes narrowed at her son.

"Keeping Gendry's company?" Jon tried another excuse. "Keeping my friend from dying of boredom...?"

"Jon!" Lyanna went over to the settee and gave Jon a gentle shove. "You have a date at 11am! You promised me you won't be late."

"Mom, Gendry needs me here," Jon reasoned.

"No he doesn't," Lyanna said grabbing the controller off Jon's hands. "I can play Game of Thrones with him."

Gendry laughed. "Don't worry about me. Your Mom's here. Go on, have fun! Enjoy your date!

"By the way, you should change your shirt," added Gendry. "Wear the blue one that Aunt Lyanna got you for your birthday. It matches Sansa's eyes," he correctly guessed who Jon's date is.

Lyanna laughed and gave Gendry a high five. "You've met Sansa Stark?"

Gendry nodded. "I saw her at Theon's party," he said.

"You know she's got a younger sister, Arya. She's training to become a prima ballerina in Braavos," said Lyanna. "Perhaps I can ask Cat to introduce you to her."

Gendry looks so uncomfortable, that Jon laughed. _"Karma is a bitch,"_ he thought. "Yes Mom, you should ask Aunt Cat to introduce Arya to Gendry. Maybe we can go on a double date once he got out of the hospital."

Lyanna was so pleased with the idea that she immediately checked her phone and dialed Catelyn's number. "Hi Cat, Lyanna here... I was wondering about Arya..."

Gendry scowled at Jon and mouthed _"Asshole,"_ silently at his friend.

Jon just laughed and walked to the door.

 

 

Jon picked up Sansa outside Baelish Studio at exactly 11am. He drove to Dragonstone Mall and stopped at the entrance.

"What are we doing here again?" Sansa asked Jon, surprised.

"My Mom told me you had a good time previously, so I thought we should do this again," replied Jon.

"You must really like shopping. Unfortunately, I don't have any interest in both you and in shopping." Jon pulled out a thick wad of money and handed it to Sansa. "I'm sorry about last time, I made you spend your money. This time, buy anything you want. It's on me."

Sansa stared at Jon for a long time, with an unreadable expression on her face. Jon felt so uncomfortable and he can feel his face turning red. After a while, Sansa gave him a small smile, as if she took pity on him. She took the money he's handing her and placed it in her handbag. She removed her seatbelt and went out of the car.

She leaned down to Jon and said "There's no need to pick me up," before she closed the car door and walked straight to the mall.

Jon is smiling as he watched Sansa walk inside the mall. He was happy he won this round, yet a part of him was disappointed she did not put up a fight.

 

 

Jon can't go back to the hospital knowing his mother is still there with Gendry. He called Robb to ask him to hang out, but he's busy with Margaery interviewing wedding planners. He called Theon but he's out on a date, though he promised Jon they will go visit Gendry at the hospital later tonight.

After Lyanna's confession that she is having the people around him checked, he doesn't want to go to the restaurants or any place that he frequents, while he's supposed to be out on a date with Sansa. One of her spies might see him and report what he's doing so he decided to go back to his condo.

He fell asleep in his room and woke up a few hours later to the sound of his phone ringing. It was his mom.

"Mum, what's wrong?" Jon asked, trying to sound as normal as he can after falling asleep. It was already dark outside when he looked at the window.

"Have you sent Sansa's friend home?" Lyanna asked.

"What?" Jon asked, confused.

“I never thought that my son is so thoughtful. I like this dress very much. Thank you," said Lyanna.

"What are you talking about?” Jon asked again.

"Don't be embarrassed. Sansa has brought the gift to me at the hospital. She also brought the fruit basket you bought for Gendry," Lyanna added.

"But you still know nothing, Jon. Why didn’t you accompany Sansa here first before you drove her friend home? You made Sansa carry so many things...”

Jon interrupts Lyanna. “Mum, I don't understand…”

"I'm just calling to say thank you, and I am very happy," Lyanna continued. "That’s all.”

Jon gets up from his bed and stares at his cell phone with disbelief.

He dialed Sansa's number. He doesn’t look happy, he's not happy at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you feel like Sansa is a doormat, but for me, her character just fights fire with water. She's like the true Sansa who believes that courtesy is a lady's armor. She fights Jon's rudeness with good manners. But don't think that she won't turn to ice if pushed hard enough. Though I don't think she'll be unfeelingly cold to Jon, he will feel her sting soon enough.


	8. The Others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa meets the others.

Jon drove to Sansa's home and waited outside the gate. He stands next to his car and looks at his watch impatiently as he paces back and forth. He called Sansa immediately, after his mother hang up, to confront her about what she did. A few minutes later, he saw Sansa walking outside the gate and going towards him.

"Hi Jon," she said. "Why didn't you come inside? I told the guards to let you in."

Jon gave Sansa a cold stare before replying. "What are you up to?"

"I don't know what you mean," Sansa frowned.

"You know perfectly well what I mean. You know our mothers are trying to set us up," Jon stated.

Sansa gave Jon a smile. "Yes, I know. That's why we go out on dates."

"Ha!" Jon scoffs. "So you're just willing to accept this arrangement? You're just gonna let them tell you what to do? Don't you have a mind of your own?

Sansa gave him that unreadable expression again, then she sighed before answering. "Yes. Our parents encourage us to go out with each other. But that's not the only reason I go out with you.

"Based on our family background, our education, our values, I feel like we are suitable with each other."

Jon sneered at what she said.

"Why don't you give us a chance and see where this goes?" Sansa asked. "Anyway, you're a guy. You won't be at the losing end if things don't work out."

"Look here, we don't even like each other," Jon reasoned.

"I like you," Sansa said simply, as if it's the most natural thing in the world. "Besides, feelings can be nurtured. And how can you know you don't like me when you haven't given me a chance? You don't even know me."

Jon laughed at Sansa. "And how can you say you like me? You don't know me either."

Sansa looks like she was about to say something but she decided not to. She just gave Jon a long look before replying. "I know you're a good man."

Jon scowled at Sansa. _Who are you? What exactly are you planning?_ "You think I'm a good man? Fine. I'll show you just how good a man I am."

He grabs her hand, pulls her inside the car, and drove away.

 

Jon brings Sansa to a club. She's wearing a plain white blouse, black pants and her flats, not exactly an outfit for clubbing, since Jon just dragged her away without warning. She sits at the bar playing with the umbrella on her drink, while Jon parties with two girls in the crowded dance floor.

She can see the two girls pressing their bodies at Jon, moving suggestively as they sway to the music. She can see him turning from one girl to another, touching their arms, their hips, his face moving so close they almost kissed, whispering something that caused one of the girls to laugh.

Then Jon looked towards Sansa and smirked. She just smiled and raised her glass at him before looking away.

When the music ends, Jon walks over with the two girls to where Sansa is sitting. The bar tender handed him two tequilla shots and a glass of pinapple juice. He handed the tequilla to the girls and made a toast.

"Cheers!" all three of them exclaimed as they raised their glasses and took a gulp.

"Jon, aren't you gonna introduce us?" asked the red-haired girl as soon as she placed her shot glass at the table.

Sansa looks at them expectantly.

Jon looks at Sansa for a moment. "Okay. This is Ygritte," he said as he looks at the red-head. "And this is Val," he pointed to the blonde.

Sansa stood up and extended her hand. "Hi. Nice to meet you both. I'm Sansa Stark," she smiled.

Ygritte and Val ignored her outstretched hand.

"Jon, new girlfriend?" Val asked as she drapes her arms on Jon's shoulder.

Jon looks at Sansa, one eyebrow was raised, as if questioning her.

"Girlfriend? What number are you?" Ygritte jeered at Sansa. "I'm number 2, Val's number 5."

"Rose is number 28," Val points at another red-head in the corner. "Megan is number 89," she points to another girl at the other side of the bar. "And that's number 93..."

Sansa's smile wavered a bit. "I'm not really sure what number I am," she said as she looks around the club, wondering how many of these girls call themselves Jon's girlfriends. "But I'm pretty certain I'll be the last one," she said, smiling brightly at the girls.

"Huh! You sure about that?" Ygritte taunts Sansa as she lays her head on Jon's shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I don't think you know Jon at all."

"Since you both understand Jon better than I do, may I call you both if there's anything about Jon that I want to know?" Sansa asked, still smiling at the two.

Jon snickered. _You've got fighting spirit! I'll give you that._

"What do you want to know about Jon?" Ygritte's eyes narrowed as if warning Sansa. Her hands caressing Jon's chest.

"I bet she wants to learn what excites Jon the most," Val piped in.

"Really? Is that what you want to know? I doubt you'll ever learn it," Ygritte mocks Sansa.

Sansa looked at Jon and took a deep breath before answering. "My parents always told me there's nothing I cannot do if I put my mind to it," she smiled at the three.

"Oh really? Can you do this?" Ygritte seductively removed her overcoat, exposing a skimpy tank top underneath. She then threw the coat into Jon.

Jon was laughing as he removed the coat from his head. He then looked at Sansa as if challenging her.

 _She's a lady. She won't do it. She'll have to give up,_ Jon thinks. _  
_

Sansa is not dressed properly for this challenge. She's wearing a plain white blouse and a conservative underwear underneath.

Sansa looked at Jon sadly for a few minutes. He felt that nagging guilt again but he decided to ignore it. He wants her to give up once and for all. It's easier if she thinks he's a douche and an asshole.

Sansa looked away from them. Then took a deep breath and smiled. She flips her hair away from her face and shoulder, then she slowly unbuttoned her blouse.

The smirk in Jon's face slowly disappeared, then it turned to a frown.

He moved away from Ygritte and Val then he grabbed Sansa's hand before she can remove another button.

"Stop this nonsense!" Jon is seething. "Let's go." He pulled Sansa from her seat and dragged her out of the club.

Ygritte and Val looked surprised as Jon storms out with Sansa.

 

Jon drove Sansa back to her house. He was so furious at her he sped past two red traffic lights on his way. He stopped right in front of the gate.

"What were you doing back there?" he asked ominously.

"I..." Sansa started to say but she stopped herself. She took a deep breath before proceeding.

She looks steadily at Jon then she smiled. "I just want you to know that I won't lose to any woman. The things you want other woman to do, I can do them better."

Jon didn't answer. Sansa's smile disappeared after a while. Jon didn't even bother to give her a glance. She sighed after a few minutes, unbuckled her seatbelt, then opened the car door.

"Pick me up tomorrow at 2pm," Sansa said before leaving the car.

Jon was so surprised it took him a few minutes to realize that his mouth was open.

His cell phone vibrated. He received a message from Sansa. _"Drive home safely. And don't beat the red light ok?"_


	9. Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you are so pissed at Jon and wanted another love interest for Sansa. I can't blame you. Maybe it's my awful writing that's making Jon unbearable, so I'm sorry. But personally, I liked this story because even if Jon acts like the biggest jerk, it's his ass that gets bitten in the end. And he brings out the pure-hearted nature of Sansa.
> 
> Some commenters (you know who you are :)) inspired me to take this story in a slightly different direction. I still plan to follow the MG2 storyline, but I hope you'll like this little detour. (Before I post another chapter of Jon's jerkiness/assholeryness/douchebaggery in super saiyan mode.... You've been warned ;))

_"Drive home safely. And don't beat the red light ok?"_

Jon keeps staring at Sansa's message. It has been hours since he came home but he still can't sleep. He's been lying down on the sofa in his living room, looking at the same message since he arrived.

A small gray husky with yellow eyes walked towards him and jumped on the sofa. It settled down on top of Jon and started licking at his face.

"Hello, Lady," Jon scratched behind the dog's ear. "How was your day?"

Lady barked in reply.

"Well, I'm glad you had a good day," he said. "Mine was terrible..." and Jon described what happened, starting from his hospital visit, down to the incident at the club.

Lady would howl and yelp every once in a while, as if she understands him. Jon would smile and continue to brush Lady's coat with his fingers.

"Why is she like that?" Jon asked, frowning. "Is social status and family background so important to her, that she'd continue going out with someone, even if he's a jerk?"

Jon is disappointed to think that Sansa is just like all the girls he's dating. He knows his heritage is part of his appeal. He doesn't delude himself to thinking all those girls just put up with him because of his charm.

Lady didn't answer this time. She just looked at Jon intently then she lapped at his face. Jon laughed at the antics of his dog.

Jon looked again at the message in his phone. _How can Sansa still be so calm? So courteous? So... caring? After everything? Is she planning something sinister?_

He thought of all the girls he goes out with. He thinks that, even though they tolerate each other, they would never let him get away if he did to them what he did to Sansa. At least they'd put him in his place.

"If I treated Melissandre that way, I know she'll burn all my hair while I sleep," he said to Lady, thinking of girlfriend number 37.

"And Brienne would haul me from my ankles and smash my body to the wall," he chuckled as he thinks of girlfriend number 38.

Jon can't deny that he's attracted to Sansa. In fact, if he's being honest with himself, she's the most beautiful woman he's ever seen. He would have approached her at Greyjoy's party, had she not moved towards Theon.

Theon is one of his oldest and closest friend, but as much as he hates to admit it, there's certain rivalry between them.

For one, they have similar likes and hobbies. They both love fencing and archery. They are both so good that when they enter a contest, they usually end up against each other at the finals. (Though they're no match for Robb whenever he chose to participate.)

They also love horseback riding and would compete internationally on equestrian events. They both have a large collection of thoroughbreds rivaled only by the Tyrells.

They also have similar type in girls.

Jon would often meet girls that he find attractive, only to find out later that Theon already made a move on them.

And Theon never fails to get any girl that he sets his eyes on. He has that easy going personality that girls find charming, as opposed to his brooding nature.

He watched Theon and Sansa that night, envying the easy camaraderie between them. He was surprised at the jealousy he felt when he saw Sansa smile at his friend.

And it's quite obvious Theon is smitten. He never left Sansa's side after she approached him. They didn't even get to say goodbye to him properly when they left the party, since Theon's attention has been focused on Sansa.

He has never felt any animosity at Theon before, even with their friendly rivalry. But for once, he felt like ending 25 years of friendship, just because of a girl he hardly knew.

Right there and then, he decided to put Sansa out of his mind. It's not worth it, all these negative emotions he started feeling towards Theon, all brought about by a beautiful red-head.

So he was greatly surprised, and dismayed, when he found out that his mother is setting him up with Sansa Stark.

 

Jon picked Sansa up sharply at 2pm. He went inside her home this time, and paid his respect to both Ned and Cat.

"Where are you both going?" asked Ned.

"We'll just watch a movie, Sir," answered Jon. "We won't stay out late. We'll go home early, I promise."

"Alright," Ned smiles as he tapped Jon's shoulder.

Sansa approached her parents and gave them both a kiss. Then she walked towards Jon and took his hand.

"Take care, both of you," said Cat. Jon opened the car door for Sansa and waited until she's safely seated before driving away.

Jon is still miffed at what happened at the bar and he still don't want to talk to her. And yet, he couldn't make himself cancel their date.

He decided watching a movie would be the best course of action. That way, they don't have to interact with each other for a couple of hours.

He bought two tickets for Insidious, two popcorns and two sodas, then he guided Sansa to their seats.

While they were watching the movie, Jon was silently observing Sansa. She doesn't grab his arms ar lean on his shoulder the way Alys would. She doesn't scream or hide her face during scary scenes like Ros. It would be easy to think that she fell asleep had it not been for the small jolts she make when she got surprised, and the soft gasps that came out of her lips.

He wanted to reach out and hold her hands for comfort but he stopped himself. Insted, he grabbed his soda cup and gulped down his drink, then filled his mouth with popcorn, just to keep himself busy.

It was barely five o'clock when the movie ended. Jon thinks it's too early to bring Sansa home, and he thought about taking her to a coffee shop. But he changed his mind since having coffee with her would also mean they have to talk with each other.

Then, he saw Star Wars is still showing in IMAX.

"Have you already seen Star Wars?" Jon asked.

"No," Sansa replied.

"Good! Let's watch it," Jon said. He walked immediately towards the ticket counter before Sansa could protest.

 

Jon's head was throbbing when they walked out of the theater. He is used to binge-watching his favorite TV series at home, and the F4 would even have movie nights when they were younger. But he's not used to watching two CGI-heavy flics one after another in the movie theater. His migraine acted up and he had to lean on Sansa as they walk out of the cinema.

Sansa led him to a bench in the lobby. As soon as he's seated, she excused herself and left him for a while. When she returned, she has a peppermint tea and bottled water in her hands, along with an Advil for his migraine.

"Here, drink this," Sansa said as she handed the water and the tablet to Jon.

"Thanks," he said.

Sansa took the bottle from Jon after he guzzled the water, then handed the tea to him. "Peppermint tea also helps ease the pain of migraine, in my experience."

He dunked the teabag some more before drinking. He looked over at Sansa and asked, "What about you? Aren't you experiencing any headache? Nausea?"

"Well, I was earlier," Sansa admitted, "while we were watching Star Wars. I just closed my eyes for a bit, but then I fell asleep..." she confessed, blushing a little.

 _So beautiful..._ He can't take his eyes away from her beautiful flushed cheeks.

Her cellphone suddenly beeped.

"Our ride is outside," she said.

"Huh? What ride?" Jon asked.

"I don't think you should drive, not with your migraine acting up. I called my Mom earlier to have a driver pick us up," she explained. "But I guess she told your Mom about it."

Sansa showed him the message Lyanna sent. "That's your Mom, she told me there's a car waiting for us outside. And there's another driver who will take your car home."

In the end, they took two separate cars, one driver took Sansa, the other took Jon. Sansa wanted to escort him to his pad first, but Jon insisted that he'll be fine and it's more efficient to go their separate ways.

As he enters his room, looking at his king-sized bed, Jon wonders if he should have allowed Sansa take him home.

Lady came up behind Jon and startled him with her yelp.

He reached down to pet his dog. "I guess you're the only lady I'll be sleeping with tonight."


	10. Number 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night at a bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jon doesn't know what hit him.  
> Baby J is about to go down....

The F4 met at The Wildlings, a popular and upscale nightclub at Silk Street located in the red-light district of King's Landing. They are seated at the VIP lounge when a man appeared, with a bottle of expensive Dornish red wine.

"Courtesy of Mr. Petyr Baelish," he said. _Petyr Baelish, the club owner, is the entertainment mogul in King's Landing._ "Hi, I'm Olyvar, and I'm your host this evening." A waiter approached the table, placing four wine glasses. Olyvar opened the bottle and started pouring the wine.

"Thank you," Robb said.

"Please don't hesitate to call us if there's anything you need," Olyvar said, then he walked towards the door.

"Gendry, should you be drinking? You just had a stomach surgery," Jon said when he saw Gendry sipping the glass of wine.

"Don't worry," Gendry replied. "I ate before I came here. And I don't intend to drink more than this glass."

"Okay. I just want to make sure," said Jon. "My Mom will kill me if we have to rush you to the hospital later."

"There's no need to worry," Gendry assured the three. "Besides, I already had a drink with my Dad two nights ago, and nothing bad happened."

"Still... don't drink too much," said Jon. "By the way, why did you invite us for a drink? We could have just gone out for dinner. And why were you drinking with your father? He was very worried last time when you were hospitalized."

"Well, we went out to celebrate. I finally closed the deal with the Manderlys." Gendry announced. "Wyman allowed us to do business in White Harbor."

"Is that for the new cruise line you're planning to open?" asks Robb.

Gendry nodded.

"Wow! That's potentially a very big business," said Robb, impressed.

"How about that, Theon?" Jon goads. "Gendry clearly wants to surpass your business achievement."

"Well... he can try," Theon replied.

Everyone laughed.

"Hear, hear! Let's drink to Gendry's new business," declared Robb.

"Cheers!!!" Everyone raised their glass and drank their wine.

 

Then Theon faced Jon. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What's your good news?" Theon asked Jon, teasing.

"Why would I have good news?" Jon asked.

"Didn't Aunt Lyanna set you up with a girl last time? Come on, tell us about her," Theon insisted.

"There's nothing to tell," Jon replied.

"Oh, come now. Don't be such a killjoy," Theon insisted. "Why won't you tell us anything?"

"I bet a thousand Gold Dragons it's because he's racing Robb to the altar," Gendry joked.

"Robb, did you hear that?" quipped Theon. "I'll take that wager and I'm betting on Robb winning. But why only a thousand? Let's raise it to a hundred thousand."

"No way! I was just joking," Gendry retracted. "I heard Marge already talked with the High Septon, is that right?" he asked Robb. "I bet she already made a reservation at the Sept of Baelor."

Robb nodded.

Then Gendry looked at Jon. "Not unless my boy Jon already got his lady pregnant... Then maybe I'll take that hundred thousand dragons. Or we can raise it to a million."

If looks could kill, Gendry will be dead on the spot with the glare Jon gave him.

Theon, Robb and Gendry laughed.

"So, are you challenging me now Jon?" Robb teased. "Who's the lucky lady?"

Jon sighs. "I don't want to talk about her."

"Why not? Is she too beautiful? Too intelligent? Too exciting for you to handle?" Theon jests.

"No. No. And no."

"I bet she is," Theon replied. "Aunt Lyanna has a good taste. You're just not telling us because you want to keep her to yourself," he added.

"No, I don't!" Jon said forcefully. "You can have her if you want!

"She may not be ugly, but she's just a regular face. She's not intelligent. She can barely make her own decision. And she's not exciting. We go on the most boring dates."

Gendry gave Jon a funny look, but he didn't comment.

"Then why continue to go out with her?" asked Robb.

"Go out on boring dates? That doesn't sound like you," added Theon.

Jon started to say something, then changed his mind.

"I know you have problems saying no to girls who wants to go out with you," Robb started, "but believe me, it's the simplest, most effective course of action."

"You know what, I actually did that," Jon said. "I told her we don't have to do what our mothers want. But she still wants to go out with me."

"Well, that's not exactly saying no..." Robb interjected.

"It is," Jon insisted. "Besides, I also told my Mom not to set us up anymore."

"And..." Theon pressed.

"Well, she said she'll just set me up with the Frey girls then," Jon said resignedly.

"Ehhh..." All three had similar reactions.

"So you just chose to continue going out with this mystery girl then," Theon said.

"Well, Jon probably can't bear to use his weapons," teased Gendry. All of them laughed except for Jon.

Jon glared at Gendry again. "I already did," Jon declared.

"Really?" Theon looked at Jon incredulously. "You let her meet your women?"

_Introducing the new girl to his other lovers is Jon's ultimate weapon. A lot of ladies either get turned off, or discouraged, whenever they meet Ros, Ygritte, Melissandre, or any of the women who call themselves Jon's girlfriend._

_If that doesn't work, then sadly, the new girl gets a number._

"She even told our mothers she likes going out with me," Jon added gloomily, "so they make us go out more."

Theon smiled and shook his head as he looked at Jon. "Despite looking like an arrogant prick, you really are a pushover Jon. All the women in your life can easily browbeat you into submission."

"Of course not!" Jon denied vehemently.

"Let's see who's the boss then," Theon teased. "Call her up. Ask her to come here.

"I'm feeling generous today so let me help you with your problem. Let me get rid of your new girlfriend for you," Theon added.

Jon scowled. He wanted to punch Theon just to remove that smug smile off his face.

They all know what Theon means.

_Theon can be very charming and adorable to girls he like. But he could also be extremely unpleasant to women he wants to get rid of. He had to undergo facial reconstruction surgery once, because one of his ex-lovers was so mad, she hired a hitman to smash his face._

_There was a rumor that the Greyjoys have connections to the underworld, and that the girl and the hitman were burried alive, since no one heard from them afterwards._

_The rumor was not proven, of course. But that's the last time someone ever attempted to hurt any of the F4._

_(That, and the addition of ten thousand men - posing as security officers, waiters, receptionists, medical personnel, undercover agents - hired by their families and dispatched all throughout King's Landing, so the four of them can live in relative freedom and security while inside the small, walled city. Though none of them are allowed to step out of any of the seven gates, or airports, or docks, without at least ten body guards escorting each of them.)_

The three are watching Jon expectantly for his reply.

"Fine," he sighed. "I'll call her." He stood up and walked away from the table and checked his cell phone.

"Robb," Gendry said. "Why don't you call Margaery and invite her over? Let's have your fiancee meet Jon's future fiancee."

"Hey!" Jon interrupts. "I heard that!"

Robb laughed and stood up. He moved slightly away from the table to call Margaery.

 

The two came back to their seats after the call.

"So, are the girls coming over?" asked Theon.

"Yes," Jon stated.

"Margaery can't make it," Robb said regretfully. "She's out with Loras right now, looking at his sketches."

_Loras, Margaery's brother, is a fashion designer. He is the founder and CEO of House Tyrell, a luxury clothing brand famous through out Westeros. He is designing the bride's and bride's maids' dresses._

 

"Jon," Theon said. "Come on, man. Tell us about your girlfriend."

"Well, for one, she's no Margaery," he answered.

"Dude," Robb said. "Stop pining on Margaery. We're already getting married. She's mine." Robb pointed at Theon and Gendry. "Both of you as well."

Jon, Theon and Gendry laughed at Robb.

"DUDE! She's all yours. We have no intention of taking her," Theon said.

"Why??? What's wrong with my Marge?" Robb asked, clearly annoyed.

"Nothing's wrong with her. I mean, I'd like a girlfriend like Marge. You know, someone beautiful, intelligent, someone who cares for the well-being of others, and not just concerned about social status..." Jon explained. "But not Marge."

"Why in seven hells not???" Robb is now glowering at them.

"Well..." Jon started.

"She's scary," Theon finished.

"What??!!!"

"It's true," Gendry added. "Even you Robb... You're afraid of her, admit it."

"Of course not!" Robb denied, then he blushed. And they all laughed.

_Margaery is not a violent person. But she can be scary when upset. They found out early on that behind her sweet nature, she has the ability to make people do the things they don't want to do. They saw lesser men and women humiliate themselves in public because of Margaery's silent maneuverings. And they all know that she's sweetest to the person she hates the most._

_The three of them secretly called her a witch when they were younger._

_But of course they grow to love and respect her when they saw the fierce love and loyalty she gave to Robb. The three of them treated her like a sister. And she returned the same love and respect to all of them, and their families._

 

Jon is so apprehensive thinking of Sansa's arrival that he finished the remaining content of the Dornish red. He signaled at Olyvar and asked him to bring another bottle.

Sansa showed up an hour later.

"Sorry I'm late," she said.

Theon was surprised. "Sansa Stark?!"

Theon, Robb and Gendry stood up while Jon remained seated, drinking his wine.

Theon looked at the three, unsure if he's supposed to do the introduction. In the end, he slightly kicked Jon's legs and bids him to stand up. But Jon continued drinking his wine.

"This is Sansa Stark, daughter of the CEO of Stark Constructions," Theon finally said. "Jon, introduce us!"

Jon reluctantly stood up beside Theon. He frowned at Sansa. "You obviously know Theon Greyjoy," he mumbled.

"This is Robert Arryn, the future CEO of Arryn Industries. And this is Gendry Baratheon, third generation successor of Baratheon Group of Companies." He pointed at the two.

"It's nice to meet all of you," Sansa bowed slightly and extended her hand.

"It's nice to meet you too," Gendry replied. He and Robb smiled as they shook Sansa's hand.

"These guys are my best friends," said Jon, as he puts his arms around Gendry this time. "As to how close we are, let me tell you... If all four of you fell into the sea, I would save them! And not you!" Jon announced, slightly slurring and swaying from all his drinks.

The three are mortified at Jon's rude behavior.

Sansa gave a bright smile. "Well of course. I can swim so you don't have to worry about me."

"Well I can swim, too," said Robb.

"All of us can," added Gendry. "If we all fell into the sea, Jon only needs to worry about himself."

Theon didn't say anything, but he's giving Jon the stink eye.

 

"Why don't we all sit down," said Robb.

Sansa sat between Jon and Theon.

"Sansa, what do you want to drink?" Theon asked.

Sansa looked at Jon for any suggestion, but he just continued to guzzle his drink. "I'll just have what you guys are having," she said.

Theon signaled at Olyvar to request for additional glass.

"I heard you'll be having a concert here in King's Landing," Theon said.

"Yes," Sansa confirmed. "My friends from Essos will be performing with me. The concert will be held at the Blackwater Bay Theater." She looked at all the guys. "I hope you all can come and watch."

"Of course," answered Gendry.

"When's the concert?" asked Robb. "I'll bring along my fiancee."

"Well, it's still three months away," Sansa said. "I'll just send you tickets, just tell me how many you need."

"No. We'll buy our own," said Theon. "I heard it's for the benefit of the children's hospital."

"Yes," Sansa continued talking with the three.

Jon didn't join the conversation. He just kept chugging on his wine and brooding at the corner.

He's not really listening to what they are saying. All he knows is that he can see all his friends are fascinated with the red-head in their midst. She's the center of their attention, and they are so engrossed in listening to her, that they never notice Jon scowling at them.

Jon is specially irritated at Theon, who laughs loudly at whatever joke Sansa makes, who slightly touches her arm, and subtly flirts with her. The green-eyed monster finally took over Jon's head and he imagines tying Theon upside down at an X shaped cross. He thinks of prying off Theon's finger nails and driving a screw through his foot.

The more Theon flirts with Sansa, the more violent Jon's imagination becomes. He now imagines castrating his friend and removing his skin and burning him alive.

Then he heard Sansa laughed and said, "I'm really happy thay you invited me to your gathering."

"Don't be so flattered," Jon interrupted. "They're just putting us to the test. They want to know if you'll come when I call...

"Since you're so agreeable, and you let me save my face in front of my buddies here," Jon leered at Sansa, "let me give you a reward."

Jon suddenly pulled Sansa in his arms and kissed her lips. He's angry at her. For the way she looks tonight, for smiling at her friends, for being so naive. He's mad at his friends for staring at her, for their easy affinity with her, for their mild flirtations.

He wanted to be rough, but he got lost in her soft lips, her sweet taste, the hint of Dornish wine. Kissing her was intoxicating and he didn't want to stop. Until he had to.

He pulled himself away then looked at his friends. "Everyone, this is my very obedient, well matched in social status, number 101 girlfriend, Sansa Stark!"

He turned to look at Sansa to tell her to thank his friends for that kiss, when he saw something glistening in her eyes.

Tears. Sansa was trying to blink away her unshed tears. It was like a bucket of cold water was thrown at Jon's face.

Sansa took a deep breath to compose herself. She then grabbed the bottle of Dornish red and filled her glass. She stood up and raised her glass as if to give a toast. She tried to smile but it turned wobbly. Then she slugged the whole glass of wine straight back.

There was an uncomfortable silence as the four guys looked up at Sansa.

Sansa winced and coughed a little after she downed her drink. She took another deep breath and looked at the guys.

"I have a low tolerance for alcohol, and I think that one glass of wine is more than I can handle.

"I don't want to overstay my welcome so I think I should go. I'd definitely want to chat with you guys again, if there's a chance in the future...

"But I have to take my leave for now." Sansa bowed slightly. "Goodbye."

She placed her glass down at the table then turned to leave.

Jon stood up immediately. He stumbled a little but he rushed to follow Sansa out.

 

Robb, Gendry and Theon were left in the room. They can't believed what they have witnessed. They were apalled at Jon's behavior.

"I wanted to smash my fist in Jon's face," said Theon. "I was only restraining myself because he's obviously drunk, and as respect for Sansa. But still! That's no excuse. He's been drunk before but he never behaved as badly as he did today."

They all looked at each other and were silent for a while, thinking about Jon and Sansa.

"By the way, did you guys knew he was dating Sansa?" Theon asked.

Robb shook his head, while Gendry nodded.

"I heard Aunt Lyanna speaking with Catelyn Stark over the phone when she took me to the doctor," explained Gendry. "I just made a wild guess that it was Sansa he's dating after my operation, when Jon and his mom visited me at the hospital. And they confirmed. Jon was supposed to go out on a date with her that day."

Then Gendry asked "Why does Jon hate Sansa so much?"

Robb snickered. "I don't think Jon hates her. I think he's already in love with her."

"Oh." Both Theon and Gendry looked at each other.

 

Jon was following Sansa as she walked out of the club.

"Sansa..." he called.

Sansa stopped walking and turned around to face him, her blue eyes cold and chilly as winter.

"I'm so-" Jon started to say sorry but he never get to finish. Sansa's palm came flying at his cheek.

Two guys at the bar saw the slap and they laughed loudly. Sansa stared at them and both guys stopped laughing and silently walked away.

"San-"

"Go back to your friends," Sansa said. "I can take myself home."

She walked away from Jon and never look back.

 

Jon sat at the bar stool with a long line of tequilla shot glasses in front of him. He doesn't know why it feels like his chest is being squeezed tightly and he felt like crying. _I must be drunk. Or maybe I'm having a stroke or a heart attack._

 

Robb, Gendry and Theon decided to call it a night and walked out of the club. They saw Jon drinking at the bar alone.

"What are you still doing here?" asked Robb. "I thought you took Sansa home."

Theon is still pissed at his friend, but then he suddenly felt sorry for Jon after seeing his face.

Jon looks like he's about to cry.

"I think I succeeded," Jon said.


	11. About Sansa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon learns some things about Sansa.

Jon received no call nor message from Sansa the following week. He wanted to apologize but he didn't know how to approach her, after what happened at the bar. He tried to call her several times, but he loses his courage at the last minute.

He was expecting his mother to rain fire and brimstone on him once she found out what he did, but he hasn't heard from Lyanna as well.

Sansa did not attend service in the Sept that Sunday either.

He found out where she was when her mother invited the Starks for brunch. Lyanna asked about Rickon and Sansa.

"Rickon is at home resting. He just recovered from the flu," Ned answered.

"Sansa went back to Meereen last Friday," Cat announced. "She's formally handing over the project she started in Rhaego Memorial Children's Hospital to the Khaleesi."

"Aunt Dany?" asked Jon.

"What project is that?" Lyanna added.

"Yes. It's the Continuous Education Program of the Stark Foundation. It aims to help children, who had to stay in the hospital for prolonged period, to keep up with their studies," explained Ned.

"She's planning to introduce it here," Ned continued. "She already spoke with Dr. Tyrion Lannister about setting up the same project in King's Landing Children's Hospital."

"Our foundation will fund this program of course, but it would be great to have community involvement. That's why she's having a concert," Cat added proudly.

"I hope you all will come," said Ned.

"Of course," Rhaegar replied immediately.

"That's an excellent advocacy," said Lyanna. "Tell me, how can we help? Perhaps the Targaryen Foundation could support as well." Lyanna looked at her husband and Rhaegar nodded in agreement.

"That would be wonderful!" Cat exclaimed. And they discussed the possibility of including the Children's Ward of Aegon Targaryen Memorial Hospital in the operation.

Jon listens attentively as Ned and Cat explained what they need in a tutor. They mentioned about the need to be proficient with the different school subjects such as mathematics, science, languages, history. The tutors also had to undergo first aid and caregiving trainings, as their students might need emergency assistance during their sessions.

Jon was amazed that Sansa thought about this initiative. He's ashamed at himself for thinking she's nothing more than just a pretty face.

 

"By the way Lyanna, can you recommend any agency where we can get a temporary driver?" Cat asked, changing the subject. "It's just for a few weeks, while one of our drivers recuperates."

"Why? What happened?" Lyanna asked.

"Well, Sansa's driver slipped while walking on the street one day. It's nothing serious, but he sprained his ankle and the doctors advised it will be four to six weeks before he'd be well enough to drive," Cat explained.

"Sansa will need someone to drive her around since she'll be busy with her cello practice and with hospital meetings.

"She can drive a car, but she's very protective of her cello. She doesn't want it to fall off or get bumped, so she sits at the back with it," she added.

"I can drive her," Jon said.

"Thank you for your offer Jon, but you don't have to," Ned declined. "She needs someone to drive her around everyday. You have an important position in your company so you shouldn't waste your time driving my daughter around."

"It won't be a waste of time," Jon said before he can stop himself.

He felt himself blushing as he saw his parents looked at each other, and his mother biting her lips as if to keep herself from smiling.

"I think the Targaryen Corporation can survive even if Jon goes out of the office for a couple of hours," Rhaegar said, amused. "Anyway, it's just for a few weeks."

"Very well," Ned conceded. "Just tell us if you can't drive her around or if it becomes too inconvenient. We can always arrange for a cab."

 

 

Theon and Jon were playing basketball the following evening. Jon gave Theon a hard push, that threw him off-balance, then Jon shoot the ball.

Theon was sprawled on the floor, not attempting to get up.

"Are you okay, bro?" Jon asked as he leaned down and stretched his hand over to pull up his friend.

Theon grabbed Jon's hand and sat up. "I give up," he groaned. "Let's call it a night. I'm tired."

"What?" Jon asked, surprised. "It's too early. And besides, you need more exercise. You can't just sit around in your office all day."

"Jon, it's 10pm," Theon replied, pointing at the clock below the scoreboard. "I'm exhausted. We need to go home, get some sleep. We have a job in the morning."

"It's a holiday tomorrow," Jon snorted. They celebrate the foundation of King's Landing.

"Well, I work on holidays," Theon answered.

 

They both headed to the shower room to clean up. After taking a bath, they went to the locker room to pick up their things. Jon's phone suddenly rang.

"Myranda, I can't go shopping with you tomorrow," Jon said. "I have to go to work."

Theon gave Jon a funny look.

"Even Directors and CEOs sometimes need to work on King's Landing Day," he turned away from Theon as he spoke with his girlfiend number 70.

"Yes, you can use the black card that I gave you," said Jon. "Buy whatever you want."

Jon faced Theon again and he saw his friend smirking.

 

"By the way, when's Sansa returning?" Theon suddenly asked.

Jon frowned. "This Friday. Why do you want to know?"

Theon shrugged. "Yara just asked. I think she wants to give donations and get involved with Sansa's project."

_Yara is Theon's older sister, who's being groomed to take their father's place in Greyjoy Insurance._

Jon looked at Theon and wondered if he resents his sister. He knows the reason why Theon works so hard was to gain his father's respect and approval. But even with his record-breaking sales, Balon Greyjoy still seems to favor his daughter over his son.

"Are you and Yara okay?" Jon asked, worried for his friend.

Theon smiled. "We're cool, man. I'm really glad she thought about helping with the Starks' project. She thought it would be a good way to give back. I mean Sansa's a huge part of how we got that really big sales in the first place."

"Huh?" Jon looks at his friend with a puzzled expression.

"I guess she didn't tell you," Theon said. "It started when she negotiated the insurance policy of their employees in both Westeros and Essos, with our company. They have offices in Winterfell, Riverrun, Eyrie, Braavos, Pentos, Meereen and here.

"She managed to haggle with my father into giving premium health and life insurance coverage to all their employees, specially their construction workers at reasonable price," he explained.

"I didn't know she works at the Stark Constructions," Jon was ashamed to admit.

Theon frowned at his friend. "You didn't know? She's been working for her father since she got her business degree."

Jon looked even more surprised. "My Mom told me she just came back from Essos after getting her Master's degree in Music. And I heard her father mentioned she goes back and forth between Essos and Westeros because of her music."

Theon looked at his friend with disappointment. "She has two degrees. One in Business Management, another in Music. She completed her Master's degree in Business first then joined Stark Constructions. She just recently completed her Master's in Music," Theon explained.

"Mr. Petyr Baelish saw one of her recitals and convinced her to have a concert here," he continued. "I guess that's why she goes back and forth between here and Meereen. I heard she took a leave of absence from their business for now to concentrate on her music."

Jon didn't know that. There's so much he didn't know about Sansa. _You know nothing, Jon._

"Jeeze, Jon. What do you do when you go out? Aside from acting like a major jackass to her?" Theon asked. "Nope. Don't answer that. I changed my mind. I don't want to know about your sexy times," he added smiling.

Jon could feel his face turning red. He can't tell Theon that there's no sexy times. He's just being a jackass with Sansa all the time.

"And... I did ask her out, once," Theon hesitated to confesss. "But before you react violently, I want you to know, she turned me down," he added immediately as soon as he saw the stormy expression on Jon's face.

Jon remained silent.

"Hey, you can't get mad at me. I met her first," Theon reasoned out.

"She said she doesn't mix business with pleasure. So she said no when I asked her for a date," Theon continued explaining. "But I suspect it's also because she's still not over her first love. You know... The guy who inspired her to put up this program." He looked at Jon to gauge his reaction.

Jon didn't know how to take that information. He suddenly felt his chest tightening again. _"I can't be jealous of a guy I don't even know,"_ he thinks. _"Maybe I'm having a heart attack. Better to ask my assistant to set up an appointment with a cardiologist."_

"Anyway, even though she turned me down for the date, she did ask me to attend a fund raising in Essos for the benefit of Rhaego Memorial Children's Hospital," Theon continued. "I thought she'd talk me into giving my trust fund for the foundation. But attending the event turned out to be more beneficial for me.

"I met my new contacts and customers at that fund raising. That's how we got to open a branch in Meereen, and got a foothold of the Essos insurance market," Theon said.

 _...someone beautiful, intelligent, someone who cares for the well-being of others, and not just concerned about social status..._ Jon remembers saying those words to Robb.

 

Jon's phone rang again. That startled him out of his reverie.

This time it's Ros, girlfriend number 1.

"I can't go to your place tonight Ros," Jon said after several minutes. "It's late. It's already past 10pm and I'm exhausted. I need to sleep, I still have work tomorrow."

Theon was astonished. He nearly choked with silent laughter upon hearing Jon's excuses.

He's still shaking with laughter when Jon hang up the phone.

"Dude, what happened to 'It's a holiday tomorrow'?" Theon asked. "It's late. You realized you just turned down a booty call right?"

Then Theon's phone rang.

"No." Jon heard Theon say to the person in the other line. He can hear he's speaking to a girl because of the girl's loud voice. It sounds oddly familiar.

"I said no! Which part of no don't you understand? I'm busy. Goodbye," Theon hang up.

"That's Ros, right?" Jon asked.

"No... Yes..." Theon felt his face heat up. "The nerve of that girl! Asking me to go to her place after you rejected her!"

Jon snickered. "I can't believe you turned down a booty call. You realized that, right?

"Go on. You don't have to worry about me..." Jon said.

Theon was surprised.

"What? You don't think I don't know you sleep around with all my girls when I'm not around?" he asked. "Even I am not that stupid."

Theon felt ashamed. He looked at Jon directly. "Not all, Jon. Not Sansa. Never Sansa." And with that, Theon picked up his gym bag and left.


	12. The Cello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon learns about the cello.

Jon has been driving Sansa about a week now.

At first she was aghast, when she found him waiting for her in the Starks' home. He knew she wanted to decline but she can't completely reject him in front of her parents.

Jon would pick up Sansa from her home in the morning, take her to the studio to practice, pick her up from the studio in the afternoon, then take her back home. He adjusted his schedule so he'll have enough time to take her wherever she needs to go. But she would only go between her house and the studio with him.

She barely says anything to him, but she would always be polite. She would sit silently at the back of the car and just look out at the window.

 _"Would you like to have dinner first before I take you home?"_ Jon would ask.

 _"Perhaps some other time,"_ she would reply.

Once they reach the Starks' residence, Jon would assist her out of the car and carry the cello. _"Pick you up same time again tomorrow."_

 _"Jon, you don't have to do this,"_ Sansa would say. " _It's better if I just take a cab."_

 _"See you tomorrow, then,"_ Jon would reply, as if he never heard what she said. Then he would drive away.

It was always the same conversation. Day after day after day.

 

By the end of second week Jon was tired of the cold treatment.

As usual, he picked Sansa up from Baelish Studio and made sure that she and her cello were seated properly before closing the back door. This time, after getting in the driver's seat and putting on the safety belt, he turned around to face Sansa. "Where would you like to go, Ms. Sansa?"

Sansa looked at Jon, surprised. "I would like to go home, please. Thank you," she replied.

"Very well, Miss," Jon replied, then he started driving.

Sansa looked at Jon, puzzled.

"Is there something wrong?" Sansa asked.

"Oh nothing," Jon replied. "Isn't that the way a driver speaks to his master?"

Sansa blushed. "I'm sorry, it's just the cello is a sensitive instrument. It might get cracked if we hit a bump or if it fell off the seat. That's why I had to sit at the back, so I can cradle it while we drive home."

"I know," Jon answered. "Your parents explained everything."

Then he sighed. "I just want you to talk to me... I just want to hear your voice."

Sansa gave Jon a long look from the rear-view mirror.

"Then can I ask you to drive a bit slower?" she finally asked.

He turned his head a little to look at her. It was then that Jon noticed Sansa has one arm wrapped around the cello, while the other one was gripping the door handle.

"Yes, Ms. Sansa," Jon smiled as he replied. Then he slowly released the accelerator.

 

This time, Jon took another route instead of the one they usually take. They drove along the shoreline of the Blackwater Bay.

"It looks amazing here," Sansa said as she looks out the window.

Jon stopped the car at the harbor. He got out and opened the back door for Sansa. Sansa steps out of the car and made sure her cello is seated properly first, before moving away from the door. Jon was observing her and he was amused at the care she gives to her cello.

Sansa walked over to the bay and sat on the concrete steps. She closed her eyes as she breathes the cold fresh air coming from the sea.

 _Summer has ended. Fall has arrived. Winter is coming._ Sansa smile as she thinks.

"It's so beautiful here," Sansa said as she looks at the harbor and the clear blue sea.

"Why don't you hold your concert here?" Jon asked. "Outdoors, I mean."

The Blackwater Bay Theater where Sansa's concert will be held is looming behind them.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "No, I can't," Sansa shook her head. "The sea air is too damp. It's bad for the cello."

Jon sat beside Sansa and snickered at her. "You're so protective of your cello. It's like you're in a relationship with it." 

Sansa stared at Jon for a long time. It's like she's trying to decide whether to say something or remain quiet. Then, she started telling her story.

"There was a boy I met when I was young. He was the kindest, the sweetest, the most patient person I knew."

She looks at the sea then she continued. "I can still remember that day, when he first walked into my room. It was winter, and it's snowing outside."

Jon saw at the tender look on Sansa's face as she reminisce, and he felt his heart constrict. _Is this the first love Theon was talking about?_

"I was sad, alone. I was at the lowest point in my life. Then he came, and gave me hope," Sansa smiles as she watches the waves... He made me want to be better. Live better.

"Sadly, we had to go to Essos before I had a chance to thank him. To say what I feel about him," Sansa said.

"I really missed him while I was away. But I had no way of getting in touch with him. One day, I heard a cello played on the radio. It reminds me of his voice. It was deep and melodious," she smiles as she thinks fondly.

"I asked my parents to buy me a cello, and I studied how to play it," she continued. "Everytime I miss him, when life gets too hard, or too painful, I would fiddle on its strings and imagine him talking to me. Encouraging me."

Jon felt his heart grow heavier and heavier as he listens to what Sansa says.

"Is that why you came back?" Jon asked. "To look for him?"

Sansa looked at Jon, she didn't answer but he knew.

"Did you find him?" Jon asked again.

Sansa nodded. "He doesn't remember me anymore."

It hurts. Her admission.

Jon looks away from Sansa. He doesn't want her to see how much her words affected him.

But he can't hide his feelings away.

"Well I'm your boyfriend now," he said. "Aren't you afraid I might get jealous of your cello?"

Sansa sighs as she looks at Jon's serious expression. She stood up and walked towards the car.

Jon was surprised when Sansa walked away. He thought she got offended by what he said and left him behind. But she came back shortly, carrying the cello with her.

She walks to the edge of the harbor with the instrument. She stroke the cello gently, then she looked back at Jon.

Jon stood up from his seat, unsure of what's happening. His heart is pounding loudly.

Sansa turned around again to face the sea. She stretched out her hands and threw the cello away.

Jon ran towards Sansa. "What have you done?"

Sansa looked at Jon, then returned her gaze back to the sea. "You don't have to be jealous anymore."

The sad look on Sansa's face did not escape Jon as she watched the waves take the cello away.

Jon sighed deeply as he looks back and forth between Sansa and the instrument. He decided then to remove his coat and his shoes. Then he jumped off to the sea to rescue the cello.

Sansa was shocked when Jon jumped to the water.

"Jon! Come back!" she shouted. "Don't save it! I don't need it!"

"Come back, please," Sansa begged.

Jon swam back to the harbor, taking the cello with him. He handed the cello to Sansa first.

Sansa took the instrument from his hand then dropped it carelessly to the ground. She then grabbed Jon's arm and helped him get out of the water.

Sansa hugged Jon tightly. "Don't do that again," she said in a muffled voice as she burries her head on his neck.

Jon was extremely pleased at her concern, but he wanted to act cool. "Well, don't do that again too."

"I was just joking. I'm not really jealous of your cello," he said. "So play it as often as you want. I don't really care." He moved away from Sansa's embrace since he doesn't want her to get wet.

But she read it all wrong. His heart dropped when he saw the stricken look on her face.

"I'm sorry," Sansa said. "I made a mistake again. I keep forgetting I'm just a joke to you." She started picking up the cello and his shoes and coat.

"Sansa..." Jon started. There's so many things he wanted to say, but suddenly, he can't get a word out of his mouth.

_Sansa... You are not a joke. I was really jealous of your first love. Please. Please see through me..._

"Here," she handed the shoes and coat to Jon. "Let's go home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up breaking my post into two chapters. I hope you like it.


	13. First Love's Replacements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking for replacement.

Sansa already left for practice when Jon drove to the Starks' residence the following week.

"Jory drove Sansa to the studio," Cat said. Jory is Ned's driver. "Ned had to meet new clients in Meereen so he flew there last night. You don't need to drive Sansa anymore."

"Oh," was all Jon could reply.

Cat looked at Jon intently before speaking. "May I know what happened between you two?" Cat asked.

"Uhm..." Jon didn't know how to reply. "We had a misunderstanding," he answered sadly.

"It must be a major misunderstanding," said Cat. "Sansa's usually very protective of her cello, she treats it like a baby," Cat sighed, "Now it's damaged..."

Jon felt uncomfortable. He couldn't look Catelyn in the eye.

"Perhaps your mother and I should not have forced you to go out with each other," Cat continued.

There's nothing Jon can say.

"We just thought you guys would hit it off when you see each other again," she added.

Jon was surprised and confused, "When we see each other again?"

Cat smiled sadly at Jon. "Nevermind. Anyway, you don't have to worry about seeing Sansa anymore."

Now Jon starts to panic. He is expecting Sansa to be angry, but he never thought she'd stop seeing him altogether. Sansa has put up with him through so much worse. _Is that cello so important to her?_

"Mrs. Stark, I know you probably hate me right now," Jon started, "but I'm really sorry for everything. I just want another chance. I want to make it up to Sansa," he pleaded.

Cat gave Jon a small smile and tapped his haunched shoulder. "I could never hate you Jon," she said. "But perhaps, we should give her space for now," she advised. "And it's Aunt Cat, not Mrs. Stark."

He looked at Catelyn and nodded. "I understand, Aunt Cat," Jon smiled sadly. "Well, I guess I should leave." He gave a small bow and walked out of the house.

 

Jon went back to the Starks' again that weekend to visit Sansa. He heard the cello playing as soon as he stepped out of his car. As he went inside the house, Nan, the Starks' maid, greeted him and brought him to the living room. There he found Sansa sitting on a chair playing Arpeggione Sonata, her eyes closed, lost in her music.

He watched, fascinated, as her fingers press down the cords expertly and the bow moves back and forth over the strings.

Sansa opened her eyes as the music ended and was startled to see Jon standing in front of her.

"Jon! Uhmmm, what are you doing here?" she asked, surprised. "I don't have practice today..." she blurted, unsure of what to say.

Sansa got up from her seat and carried her cello towards the case that's currently perched on a sette beside the window. She placed the cello carefully inside and Jon saw Sansa flinched slightly as she released the cello's neck. He checked the instrument and noticed the outer wood is slightly warped and part of the neck's skin is cracked. The strings are also starting to rust.

Jon took Sansa's left hand and saw her palm was bleeding slightly. A splinter of wood cut a small wound into her hand.

He also spotted another cello, in better condition, standing at a corner of the living room.

Nan came back to the room carrying a pitcher of orange juice and two glasses.

"Could you please bring us a first aid kit?" he asked as the maid placed the refreshment at the coffee table.

"Yes sir," Nan replied.

Jon took Sansa's uninjured hand and led her to the sofa on the other side of the room. As they took a seat, Nan came back with the box of medical supplies, which she placed on top of the coffee table.

"Thank you, Nan," Sansa said, as she leaned forward to get the kit. But Jon took the kit from the table and placed it on his lap before Sansa could reach for it.

Jon took Sansa's left hand and turned her palm up. He then carefully removed the splinter lodged in her hand using a tweezer. Afterwards, he soaked a gauze pad with saline solution and gently dabbed it on her skin to clean the cut. He then applied an ointment and covered the wound with sterile dressing for protection.

Sansa watched silently as Jon carried on with the task.

"Why are you still playing the damaged cello?" he asked, keeping his attention on her hand, as he pressed his fingers over her palm to seal the plastic strip. "You're only hurting yourself. Will you still be able to play with an injured hand?"

"I'm fine," Sansa said as she pulls her hand away from Jon. "It's just a small wound. It won't affect my performance. I'll still be able to grip the cello's neck and play without trouble."

Jon placed the supply kit back on the table.

"I see you have another instrument there," Jon said as he looks over the other cello at the corner. "You should use that instead."

Sansa followed Jon's gaze. Then she sighed before answering. "It's not the same."

Jon stared at Sansa for a long time. "Then, you shouldn't have thrown your old cello to the sea," he said.

Sansa looked at Jon with sad eyes, then looked at the injured hand on her lap. "I know," she said softly.

Jon never expected to feel hurt, but his heart aches at her admission. _Of course she regrets chosing him over her cello._

He grabbed her right hand and lead her out of the house.

"Jon, where are we going?" Sansa asked.

"We'll find something to replace your first love," Jon replied as he leads her to the parking lot and into his car.

 

They are on their third music store. Jon keeps walking around, looking at the different instruments on display. Every once in a while, he would ask the store clerk to bring out cellos from their stocks.

Sansa has been testing and playing cellos for the last three hours. There are now several bystanders surrounding her chair, listening as she plays. One of the store personnel also started playing the piano to accompany her.

The small crowd clapped as she finished playing The Swan. "Thank you," Sansa smiled at the clerk as she hands the bow and the cello back.

Jon looks at her, frowning. "Still not good enough?" he asked as he walks toward Sansa.

Sansa stood up from her chair and replied, "I think we should go home."

"Where did you buy your original cello? Is it in Essos?" Jon asked. "I can arrange for our jet to fly us out there tomorrow if you want."

Sansa smiled at Jon. "There's no need for that."

"I know there's another cello out there that can satisfy you," Jon insisted. "We can look for something much better than the old one."

Sansa looked around the store. "I think we already checked plenty." Then she took Jon's hand. "Come, let's go home."

Jon didn't move from where he's standing. Sansa started to release Jon's hand but he gripped hers before she can let go.

Sansa sighed, realizing Jon's stubbornness. "Sometimes, finding the right cello is like fate," she gave Jon a small smile. "It can't be forced." She looks at their entwined hands as her smile slowly disappears.

He gave her hand a light squeeze. "How will you know if you don't try?"

Sansa ended up bringing home three different cellos from three different stores, courtesy of Jon.


	14. The Engagement Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon learns what it feels like to be one of the many.

"Jon," said Robb over the phone. "I sent you the invitations to our engagement party. Did you receive it?"

Jon is at his office in the Dragonpit, looking over the contracts of their newly acquired property in the Stormlands, where the Targaryen Corporation is planning to mine sapphires.

"Finally," he replied. He pulled out the cards handed to him by his secretary from his desk.

He received two invitations, one for the Targaryen family and another for the Starks. "I was expecting this weeks ago. Why the delay?"

"You know Marge," Robb replied. "She's not satisfied until everything is perfect. It took more than a month just to prepare for an intimate engagement party."

"At that rate, it might take several years to prepare your actual wedding," Jon snickered.

"Don't!" Robb warned.

"You'll be lucky if you got married next year," Jon continued to egg Robb.

"Right! You might even get married before me," Robb quipped back.

Jon couldn't think of a witty reply. He can hear Robb laughing on the other end of the line.

"By the way, can you send the other invitation to Sansa?" Robb asked. "Margaery is very curious about her. She wants to meet her at the party."

"Sure," Jon replied.

 

Jon went over to the Starks manor that afternoon to give the card personally. He was ushered inside by Nan, and he saw Sansa, caressing her broken cello in the living room.

"Here," he said as he handed the card. "Invitation to Robb and Marge's engagement party."

Sansa blushed, embarrassed that Jon caught her checking the old cello. She immediately closed the case and took the envelope. She opened the invitation and admired the white falcons and golden roses adorning the card.

"That's next Saturday. I can pick you up and we can go together," said Jon.

Sansa checked the name on the cover. "I'm not sure..." she replied. "It says here To Stark Family. My parents might want to come, and I should probably go with them."

"Oh," Jon was disappointed. "Well, if you change your mind, just call me."

There was an awkward silence between them.

Jon looked back at the cello felt his chest constricting again at the thought of Sansa and her damaged instrument. He can't deny it anymore. He is jealous of the guy that the cello represents. He wish he could tell Sansa to stop thinking about him.

_But how can he ask that of her, when he himself has a hundred other girlfriends?_

"I should go," he said.

Sansa smiled sadly and gave a small nod.

 

The "intimate" engagement party was held at the Tyrell's mansion in Highgarden. The place is filled with yellow roses and crystal falcons, the house sigils of the couple. Robb and Margaery are busy greeting the guests, who are mostly from prestigious houses in Westeros and Essos.

In one end of the room, Mace Tyrell and Jon Arryn, Margaery's and Robb's fathers, are talking about upgrading the communications network of the Tyrell plantations. Meanwhile Lysa and Olenna, are talking about wedding preparations. The group was subsequently joined by Rhaegar and Lyanna Targaryen, Robert and Cersei Baratheon, and Balon and Yara Greyjoy.

On the other side of the room are Jon, Theon and Gendry, huddled together in the sofa and drinking champagne. They are talking about the upcoming basketball championship which is between the Bears from the North and the Starfall from Dorne. Gendry is betting a million gold dragons for the Starfall to win, while Theon is rooting for the Bears.

Jon just listens as the two argue about which one between Arthur Dayne and Jorah Mormont is the better player. Every once in a while, he would look at the door to check who else arrives at the party.

Robb left Margaery, who is currently chatting with Loras about her gown, and joined his three friends. He sat beside Jon, who's craning forward to look at the entrance more clearly. "Hey," he tapped Jon's shoulder. "Where's Sansa?"

"She told me earlier she's coming with her mother," Jon furrowed his eyebrows. "Ned is still in Meereen so he can't accompany Catelyn."

Gendry and Theon stopped talking about basketball. They exchanged knowing smiles as they saw the frown in Jon's face.

"What?" Jon asked, annoyed.

Gendry and Theon looked at each other. "We heard about the incident in Blackwater Bay," Theon started.

"What incident?" asked Robb.

"It was nothing," Jon was trying to evade the question.

"Yeah... Right... Nothing..." Gendry laughed.

"What incident? Guys!" Robb is now curious and is insisting to know what happened.

"Someone jumped at Blackwater Bay to rescue a certain cello, floating away," Theon said, while trying to keep a straight face.

Jon turned red as his three friends looked at him.

Robb looked at Jon. "You didn't! Tell me you didn't!" He guffawed loudly as he slaps Jon's back. "You said you wouldn't save Sansa if she falls into the water," he said. "Now you jumped to the sea just to rescue her cello... Oh, how the mighty has fallen!"

"The question is," Gendry said, "why did the cello fell into the sea?"

Jon couldn't answer. He can't tell his friends how he practically made Sansa chose between him and her cello.

The three continued teasing Jon.

"Where's her cello now?" asked Robb. "Is it dead?"

"No," he sighed as he leaned back to the couch. "It just needs an operation."

All four of them started laughing uncontrollably.

When the laughter subsided, Jon asked, "Do you guys know anyone who repairs big cellos?"

"I think there's a luthier named Bael from the North," Robb said. "But he goes to different places to look for woods. The last time I heard, he was in Braavos... I'm not really sure. Best to ask Margaery about it. She knows that kind of stuff."

"Why don't you just buy her a new one?" asked Gendry.

"I did," Jon replied sadly. "But that cello is precious to her. She still prefers that broken one to the new ones I bought."

Jon can't admit to his friends that he already bought eight new cellos for Sansa.

He takes her to different music stores everyday, and she constantly decline everytime he offers to buy a new instrument. He always gets his way in the end, and he would buy her a cello despite her protests.

But every once in a while, he would still catch her looking sadly at the old cello.

And as much as Jon hates the old instrument and what (or who) it represents, he hates seeing Sansa sad, more.

 

Margaery then came over and sat beside Robb. "Why are you guys here? You should mingle around." Then she looked at Jon. "Hey, where's your new girl?

"She's coming with her Mom," Theon answered before Jon could.

"Ooohhh," Margaery replied. "Lover's quarrel?"

All of them are looking at Jon.

"What? No," Jon is peeved at his friends.

"Good," Margaery continued. "I would really feel bad if she breaks up with you. Right now she's your only girlfriend that I don't hate."

"Huh? Why?" Jon asked.

"Because all your other girlfriends are annoying! They keep calling and texting Robb. I had to send them all a threatening message to get them to stop," Margaery ranted. "Sansa's the only one who doesn't bother my baby."

"Why are they calling Robb?" Jon asked.

"Because they can't reach you," Robb answered.

"Yeah," Theon agreed. "They keep calling me too."

"And me," Gendry added.

"Why can't they reach you?" Margaery asked.

Jon felt embarrassed. He has been avoiding his other girlfriends for the past couple of weeks now. In fact, the last time he met the other girls was the night he took Sansa to the bar, when he introduced Val and Ygritte. He would always make up excuses whenever any of them asks him out. And the past few days, he ignores their calls and messages completely.

 

Right then, Sansa entered the mansion with Catelyn.

It seems to Jon that time slowed down, as Sansa walked into the room. She is already a head turner on regular days, but she's more so tonight. Sansa is wearing a semi-sheer black lace gown with thin shoulder straps and flowing skirt, designed by Loras Tyrell. Her red hair was styled in a soft lose braid, giving off an undone look.

"Earth to Jon... Earth to Jon... Are you listening?" Gendry said.

"I think we lost him," Theon replied grinning.

Sansa and Catelyn were soon spotted by Lyanna, who immediately beckoned them to join their group.

Robb also pointed Sansa to Margaery. "There."

The couple stood up from their seat to greet the new guests. They exchanged hugs and kisses like they were old friends. Catelyn excused herself and went over to Lyanna's group. Sansa gave a small engagement gift to Margaery which Margaery immediately handed over to Robb. Margaery then took Sansa's arm and led her away to the other side of the room for a chat.

The three walked over to Robb, who was left standing alone with the gift on his hand. "I feel like I've been dumped by my fiancee for your girlfriend," Robb said, scratching his head.

They looked at Margery and Sansa, who are now at the buffet table, and laughing and talking as if they have known each other all their lives. Robb looked at Jon, who hasn't taken his eyes off Sansa, and smiled.

"Come, let's go over there," Robb said to the three. He placed the box on the gifts table and walked towards Margaery and Sansa.

As soon as they reached the buffet table, Jon took an empty plate and started filling it with food. He's not hungry but he wanted a chance to get near Sansa, without interrupting her and Marge. The other three just stood on the side, amused as they watch their friend.

Suddenly, a handsome man joined the two girls. "Hi Margaery. Who's your new friend?" he asks as he kisses Margaery on the cheek. "I'm Renly Baratheon," he said before Margaery can make the introductions. He confidently stretched out his hand to Sansa.

_Renly Baratheon is one of the most famous fashion photographer in King's Landing._

"Sansa Stark," Sansa replied as she shook Renly's hand. "Are you related to Gendry Baratheon?" she asked.

"He's my nephew," Renly said.

Jon's plate is now full and he doesn't have enough space to add more. He started eating off his plate to remove some food and make more space. He doesn't want to leave the buffet table yet. Or more accurately, he doesn't want to leave Sansa with Margaery and Renly.

"Really? I thought perhaps you're his brother," Sansa said.

Renly was clearly flattered. "Yes, well. A lot of people think so, too. But I am the youngest brother of Robert, not his son."

"Sorry," Sansa said.

"Don't be," Renly dismissed her apology. "I just came over to ask if you're a model? Have you ever done any modelling before?"

Jon nearly choked at the chicken he was chewing. He would think Renly was hitting on Sansa, if he didn't know any better.

"Jon, are you okay?" Sansa asked, clearly worried.

Jon just nodded and waved his hand to indicate he's fine, as he's trying to swallow the food in his mouth.

Margaery just smiled and raised one eyebrow at Jon.

A serving girl walked towards them with a tray filled with glasses of champagne. Sansa took one and handed it over to Jon. Renly took two and handed one to Sansa. Then he took Sansa's hand and led her away from the buffet table, towards the veranda.

"As I was saying, have you ever done any modelling before?" Jon heard Renly asked Sansa as they walked away. He saw Sansa shook her head in response.

Margaery followed the two at the veranda, and Jon also saw Loras moving towards them. She took Loras' arm and introduced Sansa. Jon was surprised to see Loras taking Sansa's hand to his lips. He then took off the red rose on his lapel and gave it to Sansa. Even though he's far from the group, Jon can see Sansa's radiant smile and her blush as she accepted the rose from Loras.

Jon lost his apetite and left the food on the table. He walked back to the sofa and his friends followed his suit.

The three continued talking about Starfall vs. Bears but Jon didn't join the conversation. He was too focused on Sansa, who is now dancing with Renly. Before the music ended, he saw Loras cut in.

Then Jaime Lannister asked her to dance. Soon, Tyrion Lannister danced with her as well.

_Jaime Lannister is the ex-husband of Cersei Baratheon. He is the CEO of Casterly Rock, the largest chain of jewelry stores in Westeros. Jaime might be old enough to be Sansa's father, but Jon can't deny he looks young for his age and a lot of girls find him very attractive._

_Dr. Tyrion Lannister is the Director of King's Landing Children's Hospital. Tyrion might be an imp but he is very intelligent and kind, not to mention rich. Jon knows Sansa is working with him with the Stark Foundation._

After the dance, Tyrion escorted Sansa to the table nearby, where his brother Jaime is seated. He felt a twinge of jealousy as he saw the two older men talking and laughing with Sansa. She has a way of making people at ease with her presence.

Jon noticed the affectionate way Sansa looks at Tyrion.

Suddenly, he felt his heart pounding. It can't be him, can it? He's too old for her. He wonders if Tyrion is the first love she can't forget.

Tyrion fits, when he thinks about it. He is one of the kindest, most patient person Jon has ever met. Sweetest? Perhaps. Tyrion, despite his height, has been known to charm women of all sizes. He can see from their interactions that Tyrion and Sansa obviously knew each other from way back. He could have been the one who inspired her to set up the continuous education program for child patients.

But he dismissed the idea. Tyrion obviously knows Sansa. Didn't she say her first love did not remember her?

_That stupid stupid fellow._

The music started again and soon Sansa is approached by Daario Naharis, a Leutenant from Tyrosh. Next thing he knows, she's dancing with Illyrio Mopatis, a business tycoon from Pentos.

Joffrey, the son of Jaime Lannister and Cersei, was next. Sansa was clearly uncomfortable with her dance partner so Jon stood up from his seat to rescue her from the creep.

But Oberyn Martell beat him to it.

_Oberyn Martell is a famous rock star. He is known world wide, not just for his musical talent, but for his sex appeal that crosses race, age and gender._

The F4 are fans of Oberyn. They have the complete collection of his music and they watch his concerts every time he performs at King's Landing.

But not anymore. Jon is getting more and more annoyed at Oberyn for monopolizing Sansa. He saw Trystane Martell, Oberyn's nephew, trying to cut in, but he refused. Samwell Tarly, their old schoolmate, also tried and failed. Same with Edric Dayne, the nephew of the basketball superstar Arthur Dayne. Quite a few more guys are checking Sansa out, but Oberyn whisked her away to the garden outside.

 

Margaery joined the F4 again at the sofa. She sat beside Robb, wrapped her arms on his, and laid her head on his shoulder. Then she looked at Jon, who's watching Oberyn and Sansa like a hawk through the window.

"Great, you're here," Robb said. "Before I forget, sweetheart, do you know of any good luthiers around? Sansa's cello got damaged and Jon said she prefers the old one over the new ones he bought. I thought about Bael but I'm not sure where he is now."

"Bael is in Essos," Margaery replied. "He has more customers there than here in Westeros. His store in the North is still open but it's now managed by his children. I believe he just goes there every summer."

"Is he in Braavos?" Jon asked.

"I think he's currently in Meereen," Margaery replied. "The Khaleesi is planning to open a Music Museum, right? I heard Bael was requested to restore some of the antique instruments for display."

"Oh great," Jon said. "I'll contact Aunt Dany. Thank you." Jon then returned his attention back to Sansa, who appears to be fascinated with what Oberyn is saying.

Margaery looks at her friend and couldn't stop the smile forming on her lips. She then turned to Robb. "I was thinking about asking Sansa to be my bridesmaid," she said. "But now I changed my mind."

Robb looked at his fiancee. "Why's that?"

"Well, it's my special day and everyone's supposed to look at me and only me. I have a bad feeling about Sansa," said Margaery. "I don't want to be upstaged on my wedding day."

"She won't upstage you," Robb said. "Why would she?"

"Don't you see? She's already doing it," Margaery insisted. "Almost every guy here wants her attention. And look at your friends," she added as she points at Jon, Theon and Gendry. "They're all going to snap their necks just to get a better look at her."

Theon and Gendry grinned, embarrassed at being caught. Jon didn't seem to hear Margaery and continued craning his neck to look outside the window to see the two. He saw Sansa and Oberyn laughing. He can't stand it anymore so he stood up and walked outside to the garden.

Robb frowned. "You want other guys to look at you?" His eyes narrowed as he looks at Margaery. "On your engagement day. And on your wedding day. You want other guys to fight for your attention?"

Margaery smiled sheepishly and leaned closer to Robb who's clearly annoyed. "I'm just kidding," she said. "Your attention is all I need. Though I have to admit, I miss the times when you look at me the way Jon looks at Sansa."

Robb is still frowning. "And what look is that?"

"Like his inner dragon is about to come out," Margaery replied. "Like he's about to breath fire on anyone who looks at her."

"I'm no dragon," Robb said. "I'm a falcon. And I'd gouge the eyes out of anyone who looks at you inappropriately."

Margaery smiled sweetly at Robb. "My prince," she said. And she kissed him on the lips.

Gendry and Theon winced at the cheesyness of the couple and started clearing their throats. "Ahemmm," said Theon.

Robb and Margaery did not appear to hear the two, and instead, they deepen their kiss.

"Guys... Guys... We're here," Gendry said as he waves his hands in front of the two.

"Okay, we lost them too," said Theon. They laughed as they stood up their seats and walked over to the group of girls huddled in the fireplace.

 

As Jon walks across the room, he passed by Loras and Renly who are talking animatedly.

"I want to be Sansa Stark on my next life," said Loras.

"What?" Renly asked.

"She's gorgeous, intelligent, nice and funny!" Loras said. "She's perfect."

Renly frowned. "Are you turning straight or something?"

"Of course not!" Loras denied, laughing. "Although perhaps we should add her to our cheat list."

"Are you drunk??!!!" Renly asked.

"No... Yes... Maybe... This is my seventh glass," Loras replied. "But I'm still adding her to the list. I'll forgive you if you cheat on me, but only if it's with Sansa Stark. And Oberyn Martell. And Arthur Dayne. And Jaime Lannister."

"You're crazy," Renly is laughing at his boyfriend.

"No I'm not," said Loras. "And you have to forgive me too," he added. "But only on those four. You don't have to forgive me if it's anyone else.

"Any way, you find her attractive too! Asking her to be your model..." Loras rolled his eyes at Renly. "But she does look good in my creation doesn't she?" he said, admiring how his lace gown looks on Sansa.

"Okay, okay. That's your last glass," Renly warned.

They looked at each other, then burst out laughing. Then they started kissing.

 

Then Jon passed by Petyr Baelish and Ramsey Bolton.

"Sansa is a fine woman," Jon heard Ramsey say.

"Indeed," replied Petyr.

Jon doesn't know why but he feels his blood boil as the two continued eyeing Sansa.

 

Jon continues to walk to the garden. "I heard she's the new girlfriend of Jon Targaryen," he heard a young man say. The guy was Jojen Reed, son of General Howland Reed, a military officer in Greywater Watch.

"Lucky bastard!" said Harrold Hardyng, a distant cousin of Robb.

Jojen elbowed Harrold as he saw Jon approaching.

 

He finally reached the garden. Sansa and Oberyn are sitting on the bench near the water fountain. As he approached, he heard Oberyn say "We should definitely do a collaboration. Let's record a song together."

"That would be amazing!" Sansa agreed. "I would love that!"

"I heard you're preparing for your concert and you're rehearsing at Baelish studio. Petyr Baelish is my manager too," said Oberyn. "Perhaps I can drop by after your rehearsal, then we can start working on our music... And maybe go out for dinner after? What do you think?"

"Uhm," Sansa is unsure of what to say. "I think perhaps I should focus on the concert first. Maybe if you still have free time after, we can do the collaboration?"

"I'll be going on tour starting next month," Oberyn replied. "I won't be in King's Landing for at least a year."

"Oh," Sansa said. "That's too bad."

"We should at least go out to dinner," Oberyn insisted.

The two didn't notice Jon approaching. Jon felt stupid for eavesdropping but he is too curious about Sansa's reply, so he hid behind a tree and listened.

"I don't think my boyfriend would like that," Sansa said.

Jon suddenly felt ridiculously happy. Sansa is turning down the hottest man in Westeros for him.

"You have a boyfriend?" Oberyn asked, surprised. "Why didn't you bring him here? Let me guess... He doesn't like weddings and engagements."

"Actually, he's already here," Sansa said.

"Don't lie sweetheart. What guy in his right mind would leave a girl like you unescorted in the party after all these time?" Oberyn asked.

Sansa didn't reply.

"Your guy's an idiot, whoever he is. You should dump him!" he added.

Jon felt an urge to punch Oberyn in the face.

Sansa smiled at Oberyn. "No he's not. He's just not the possessive type."

Oberyn snorted. "You don't have to lie to me. I can take no for an answer."

"I'm telling the truth!" Sansa insisted, laughing.

"Okay," he said. "Tell me the name of the idiot."

Jon is balling his fist, ready to strike Oberyn if he hears him say idiot one more time.

"My boyfriend... his name is Jon. Jon Targaryen." Sansa replied.

"Jon Targaryen?" Oberyn said in disbelief. "Seriously?"

Jon can feel the smile forming in his face. He'd like to gloat in front of Oberyn as he saw the shock in the older guy's face.

Oberyn gave Sansa a skeptical look. "I still don't believe you!" he insisted. "Yes, I know. The F4 are practically royalty. Everyone knows them by reputation. You didn't strike me as Jon's type... If you are telling the truth, then tell me... What number are you?"

Jon was stunned. He never thought Oberyn would ask that question. He knew how embarrassing the implication is for Sansa. It means she's nothing special, that she is just one of the many girls in her boyfriend's life.

_That she's nothing but a number._

He wanted to beat up Oberyn Martell and tell him never to set foot in King's Landing again.

But he couldn't.

Because he is the source of Sansa's embarrassment.

"Number 101," Sansa said softly.

Oberyn looked at Sansa with pity. "I guess that's why he's not the possessive type."

Jon was enraged on Sansa's behalf. He felt like Oberyn was belittling Sansa with the pitying look he gave her. He wanted to tell Oberyn that he's wrong. Sansa is exactly his type. She is the only one for him. There is no one else he'd rather be with.

But Jon couldn't move.

The realization of his true feelings for Sansa shook him. This is not just jealousy born out of possessiveness.

He's in love with Sansa Stark.

_You really know nothing, Jon._

Sansa and Oberyn went back inside the house, while Jon was left standing in the garden.


	15. The Program

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon learns some things...
> 
> (I had to split the updates to two chapters.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dany here is old enough to be Jon's mother. And Missandei is at least seven years younger than Jon/Sansa.

Jon concluded that fate is not on his side. Just when he realized his true feelings for Sansa, the time they spend with each other became less frequent. She doesn't need him to drive her around anymore, and their mothers no longer arrange any dates for them. Sansa also doesn't call or send any message, unless Jon initiates the conversation.

Jon became very busy with his official duties in Targaryen Corporation. The plan to mine sapphires in the Isle of Tarth in the Stormlands, is currently being opposed by environmentalists. He had to attend meetings and court hearings regarding this mining project.

Rhaegar also asked Jon to go to Essos with him. Rhaegar will meet with Ned, who is currently in Meereen, and discuss their plans for Pentos. He wanted Jon to be there since he is planning to hand over the property development to his son.

Meereen. He remembered Sansa's old cello. He called his aunt earlier and confirmed that Bael was hired to restore the antique musical instruments to be used on display at the Music Museum that they are planning to open. Jon is torn between his hate for the old cello, and his desire to make Sansa happy.

_There was no contest._

"Sansa," Jon said over the phone.

"Hi," Sansa answered.

"I found a master luthier in Meereen currently employed by my aunt," he said. "I thought perhaps he can fix your cello. I'll be flying there this Friday.

"Would you like to come?" he asked.

There was no answer. Jon thought that the line got disconnected. "Sansa?"

He heard a small sniff. "Thank you, Jon," Sansa replied.

 

Rhaegar flew to Meereen earlier than Jon. Jon waited for Sansa to finish her cello practice that Friday afternoon, before they flew to Essos.

Jon is flying with eighteen bodyguards and three assistants. They take extra precaution when traveling out of King's Landing since Jon is not just the only son and heir of the billionaire Rhaegar Targaryen, he is also the only nephew, and possible heir of the King and Queen of Essos.

Jon and Sansa are to meet Bael on Saturday, and Sansa will be flying back to King's Landing on Sunday. Jon knew he would not have any private time with Sansa once they reach Meereen so he wanted to take advantage of their long flight to talk with her, and maybe get the courage to confess his feelings. However, Sansa ended up sleeping beside him the whole flight, only waking up when they finally landed.

Ned picked up Sansa at the airport since she will be staying with her father over the duration of her visit in Meereen. They arranged to meet with Bael in the morning and went their separate ways.

 

The next day, Jon and Sansa went to Bael's shop and brought the damaged cello. Bael looks intimidated as Jon's bodyguards roamed his place. Sansa smiled at Bael, slightly embarrassed at the trouble. Bael smiled back and took Sansa's cello. He inspected the instrument carefully.

"This is my work," he said. "I recognize this cello." He pointed at a tiny initial and a date carved at the lower part of the neck.

Sansa smiled. "Yes," she said. "My father said he bought it from your store in Braavos."

Jon was surprised at the information.

Bael smiled as well. "I remember all my works. In fact, I can still recall you father. The day he came in to my shop, looking for a cello for his daughter." Bael scratched his beard as he reminisce. "Though I have to admit, it was the first and only time someone bought a musical instrument from me, as a gift for a sick person."

Jon stared at Sansa, stunned at what he heard.

Sansa glanced at Jon and blushed, disconcerted at what Bael revealed.

"By the way, what happened? Why did it got damaged?" the luthier asked.

Sansa couldn't answer. She just carefully stroked the side of the broken cello.

"It fell off the sea," Jon replied for Sansa.

Bael looked at Jon and Sansa questioningly.

"There was a misunderstanding," Sansa said.

Bael let the topic go and continued to inspect the cello, lifting it from the neck, checking it from side to side. After a while, Jon asked, "Can it still be fixed?"

"It can be fixed," Bael said.

Sansa breathes a sigh of relief and broke into a smile.

"But it would take some time," Bael added.

"How much time?" Jon asked. He noticed how much Sansa's spirit lifted at the news. Part of him was pleased to be able to give her this small happiness. But another part of him is jealous at the thought of something (or someone) else being the source of Sansa's joy.

"Well, it depends," Bael said. "I will need some materials and if I can't find it here in Meereen, then I might have to go back to Braavos. The ebony fingerboard is still good, so I won't need to replace it. But I will need some maple wood to repair the neck and the side.

"And I can only work on this during weekends, since there's a lot of instruments to restore for the Khaleesi," he added.

"I spoke with my Aunt," Jon said. "She said you can work on this first. Sansa will need it fixed before her concert."

It's Sansa's turn to look astonished. "Jon," she smiled as she touches his arm. "There's no rush."

She turned to Bael this time. "Please take your time, sir," Sansa said. "It doesn't matter how long it takes to restore my cello. I'm just glad it can still be repaired."

Jon took a deep breath. "Fine. If you're not eager to fix this immediately, why should I be?" He frowned as he looks at Sansa.

Sansa turned to Jon and gave him a small smile.

Bael looked at the two amusedly. "Would you like a tour of my shop?" he asked.

Sansa nodded the same time that Jon declined. "We better go," Jon said.

His phone suddenly rang. It's his Aunt Daenerys. He excused himself from the two. "Aunt Dany, hello," he said as he walks away.

"Nephew," Dany said. "Were you able to meet Bael?" she asked.

"Yes," Jon replied. "We're still here at his shop."

"Drogo and I are having lunch with your father," Dany said. "You should join us."

"Uhm... I'm currently with Sansa," Jon mentioned.

"Bring her along," Dany insisted. "Ned will also be here. Meet us at the Dragon Bay Hotel."

_The Dragon Bay Hotel is another property owned by the Targaryens. It is where Rhaegar and Jon are currently staying._

"Okay," Jon agreed. "See you."

Jon walks toward Sansa and Bael, who are talking enthusiastically about the different musical instruments in the shop. He was about to ask her to leave, but Sansa picked up a newly made cello and started playing.

Bael recognized the piece as Beethoven Duo for Violin and Cello, so he took a violin and accompanied Sansa.

Jon watches in silence, admiring as Sansa played the classical piece with Bael. He was startled to hear his bodyguards clapping once the music ended. Bael and Sansa laughed and took a bow.

"We really should get going," Jon stated. They said goodbye to Bael and left the shop.

"Aunt Dany asked us to join her for lunch," Jon said as they walked toward the car.

Sansa stopped before entering the car. "I'm sorry," she said. "I'm supposed to meet some of my old friends for lunch today. I won't be able to join you. Please send my apologies to the Khaleesi."

"Where will you go?" Jon asked.

"I'm going to Rhaego Memorial Children's Hospital," Sansa replied.

_Rhaego Memorial Children's Hospital is owned by the royal couple. It was built in memory of Rhaego, the son of Drogo and Dany, who died at birth._

"You should go ahead, I'll just take a cab."

"Nonsense!" he answered. "I'll take you there."

Jon's convoy stopped over the hospital first to drop off Sansa before proceeding to Dragon Bay Hotel.

 

Jon arrived at the Dragon Bay Hotel and was ushered to the table where Rhaegar Targaryen, Khal Drogo and Khaleesi Daenerys are seated. He kissed his aunt on the cheek before sitting beside his father.

"Where's Sansa?" Dany asked.

"She can't make it," Jon replied. "I dropped her off at the Children's Hospital before I came here. She said she's meeting her friends."

"Ahh, she must be meeting Mirri," said Dany. _Doctor Mirri Maz Duur is the Director of Rhaego Memorial Children's Hospital._

Ned Stark soon arrived and the waiters began serving their food.

Rhaegar and Ned started discussing about the plan to set up commercial buildings in Pentos. Rhaegar wanted to open not just an office building, but also an industrial warehouse and a retail center. Their company already conducted feasibility studies and the board agreed to proceed with the plan.

"I know a reputable surveyor who can check the ground quality and geographic particulars of your land," said Ned.

"Great!" answered Rhaegar. "I really want to start this project as soon as possible so if you can contact them for me, I would be grateful."

"I also conducted an on-site inspection when I went to Pentos last week," Ned added. "My friends told me that there's a plan to build new highway near your property. It will be a great advantage, specially to the retail center that you're planning to build."

"Yes," Drogo agreed. "I spoke with the governor about the highway construction. We need to improve the infrastructures if we are going to develop Pentos as another trading area."

"If Rhae is putting up business in Pentos, then expect it to be the next Qarth," Dany joined the conversation. She looked at her brother proudly. Qarth is considered the richest city in Essos.

Rhaegar smiled. "You overestimate me Dany. Jon might feel pressured," he said as he looked at his son. "He will be the one overseeing this project."

"Really?" she smiled at her nephew. "Then I expect Pentos to be richer than Qarth."

Jon turned red and everyone at the table laughed.

"Joking aside, don't pull a Gendry on us," Rhaegar said to Jon when the laughter subsided. "Don't put your health in jeopardy while working on this plan."

Ned, Drogo and Dany nodded in agreement. They continued discussing about land development as they eat their lunch.

"By the way, I heard they are planning to put up a shopping center in Kingswood Forest," Dany said. "Simon Toyne was here last time and he mentioned about inviting contractors to bid for the project."

_Simon Toyne is a business man from the Stormlands in Westeros._

"I heard they want to build the largest mall in Westeros," Drogo added. "Are you going to bid Ned?"

Ned shook his head. "We knew about that since last year," he said. "We've been invited to bid on the project, but Sansa read the environmental reports in Kingswood Forest. She found out there's a lot of endangered animals living there, and several plants that are only endemic in Kingswood. She told Simon about it and recommended to build the mall somewhere else, but he didn't listen.

"Even though it's potentially one of the largest contract that we can get in Westeros, Sansa thought it would be a bad idea to work on something that has a negative impact to the ecosystem," Ned added. "And I agree. We should all be concerned with the environment."

Jon learned something new again about Sansa.

Everyone at the table nodded, including Rhaegar. Jon thought about their plan to build a mine in Tarth, and he resolved to review the concerns of the environmentalists more seriously.

 

It's already mid-afternoon when they finished their lunch. Jon tried calling Sansa, but her number cannot be reached. He wanted to spend some time with her before she leaves for King's Landing tomorrow. He sent her a text message, but there's no reply.

Rhaegar, Drogo and Ned decided to sojourn to the Palace to continue with their discussion about their plans for Pentos. Jon excused himself from the meeting since he wanted to fetch Sansa from the hospital.

"You're going to our hospital?" asked Dany.

"Yes," Jon answered. "I wanted to pick up Sansa if she's still there. But she hasn't replied yet."

"I'll come with you," Dany stated. "I'm going there as well."

 

Jon and Dany rode together to the Memorial Hospital. Once there, they were welcomed by the Hospital Director, Dr. Mirri Maz Duur, and a young woman named Missandei, a volunteer for the Continuous Education Program which is now managed by the Dothraki Foundation. Dany introduced her nephew to Mirri and Missandei.

Jon noticed Missandei has burn scars on her left chin, going down her neck and underneath her clothes. She is wearing long-sleeved blouse that covers her arms but Jon see her hands have scars as well. He felt embarrassed when Missandei caught him staring, but she just gave him a smile.

"Where's Sansa?" Dany asked. "Is she still here?"

"She just left a few minutes before you arrived, Your Grace," replied Dr. Mirri.

"I was calling her earlier but she's not answering," Jon said.

"That must be while she was in the Redspots Ward," Missandei responded. "She was tutoring some patients earlier. They usually ask us to mute our phones or turn off electronic devices, specially if there's a lot of medical instruments around. Plus the signal is bad inside."

"Oh," was all Jon can say.

"You're aware of your girlfriend's project, right?" Dany asked as she took Jon's arm. "Come. I'll give you a tour of the hospital and tell you more about it."

Jon can't decline the offer. He is curious to learn more about the program that Sansa started. And even if he wanted to leave and spend time with Sansa, he doesn't know where she is.

First, they went to the office used by the Continuous Education Program where he was introduced to the staffs, who all appear to be friends of Sansa. Then, they toured the rest of the hospital, visiting child patients who are tutored by the volunteers.

Jon noticed that Missandei keeps looking at him, as if she would like to strike up a conversation. She would always grin brightly whenever he caught her staring. Dr. Mirri also smiles at him every once in a while, glancing at him curiously.

They went to the Director's office afterwards and Dr. Mirri asked her secretary to bring refreshments for the Khaleesi and her nephew.

Missandei couldn't restrain herself anymore. "Are you the Snowman?" she asked Jon.

"Missandei!" Dr. Mirri said, smiling apologetically to Jon. But she appears to be interested in his answer.

"Who's that?" Jon asked.

"That's what we call the guy who inspired Sansa to put up this project," replied Missandei.

Jon frowned. The Snowman. _So that's what she calls her first love._

He noticed his aunt was also curious about his answer.

"I don't know him," he said.

"Oh," Missandei's face fell at his answer.

Jon noticed the disappointment in their faces, including his Aunt Dany. He decided to change the topic. "How did you know Sansa?" he asked Missandei.

"I'm her first student," Missandei said proudly.

He gave them a puzzled look so Dr. Mirri gave an explanation. "She's the first patient who was tutored by Sansa."

Mirri and Missandei started telling their story.

Eight years ago, a 17-year old Sansa requested an appointment to meet with the Hospital Director about her plan to volunteer as tutor for children who had to stay at the hospital for long period of time. She was accompanied and supported by the world-renowned physician Dr. Quaithe, so Dr. Mirri was easily convinced to give her project a chance.

Missandei was 10 years old then when a great fire spread throughout her hometown in Naath, taking the lives of her parents. She is one of the many children who had to be transported to Meereen because of the severity of her burns. She needs to be checked by a specialist and Rhaego Memorial Children's Hospital has some of the best doctors in the world.

Missandei suffered second and third degree burns on more than 85 percent of her body. She was placed under medically induced coma for more than 3 months to spare her from excruciating pain. The burnt skin had to be scraped off to prevent infection. The burn also penetrated her muscles, and her major organs were on the verge of shutting down. The doctors estimated her chance of survival to be less than 1 percent. She was not expected to live for long. The other burn victims who suffered lesser injury than her were also dying or already dead.

"I can tell, from the way the doctors and the nurses act around me," Missandei's eyes started to mist, "that I was dying. Even if they didn't say anything."

Then Sansa came to visit.

Dr. Mirri was out of the office that week, and Sansa was met by a new office assistant, Dorhea, who at that time, was still unfamiliar with hospital protocols. Instead of sending Sansa to non-critical patients, she directed Sansa to the Burn Unit.

Sansa had to change into sanitized scrubs and wear masks and cap before she was allowed to enter Missandei's room. Missandei can still remember everything that Sansa said.

_"Hello, I'm Sansa Stark," Sansa's voice remains clear even if she was wearing a facial mask. "I'm here to help you with your school work."_

"Then Sansa started visiting me, helping me with my studies. And I started to hope," she continued. "I thought to myself, they wouldn't send a tutor to help me work on long divisions if I was dying, right?"

Jon saw his Aunt Dany and Dr. Mirri wiping their tears. He felt his eyes burning as well.

"We were surprised by what happened," said Dr. Mirri. "Within a few days, we saw improvement in her condition. We were expecting her to deteriorate, but instead, her body started responding to treatments.

"The change in her attitude manifested physically. Her body decided to fight back and survive."

"After several surgeries and years of physical therapy, here I am," Missandei said, smiling. "Volunteering on the same program that saved my life."

Jon felt the familiar tightening of his chest. Suddenly, his phone rang.

"Sansa?"

"Hi Jon," Sansa replied. "Sorry, I just received your message. I forgot to turn on my phone after I left the hospital."

"Where are you?" Jon asked.

"I'm on my way to Braavos," she said. "I called my sister Arya, now she asked me to go to her place. I already packed up my things and called my Dad. I won't return to Meereen tonight."

"Oh," Jon was disappointed.

"Anyway, I just called to say thank you," said Sansa. "For everything."

Jon could only sigh. He learned so much about Sansa today but he wanted to know more. He wanted to be in her company. He wanted to ask her to stay. _"I miss you,"_ he wanted to say. It's funny because it's only been a few hours since the last time they were together.

"I'll see you back in King's Landing," Sansa said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who are still reading this.  
> We are nearing the end. :)


	16. Arya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya comes to King's Landing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a long time to update. The truth is, I'd much rather read fics of the wonderful authors here in ao3 than to continue writing this. There's so many amazing JonSa (and SoKit) and RobSa fics coming out these past few days that are really beautifully written, that I'd like to burry my mediocre work into oblivion. Lol. I'm sorry, I'm really just winging this. I wish I could've written this better.
> 
> Anyway I ended up making additional 2 chapters with Arya and Gendry. I'll post the next one hopefully within the next few days (unless I became too busy reading other fics here in ao3 and bothering my favorite authors for updates hehehe).

Sansa did not return to Meereen, but flew to King's Landing from Braavos. Jon had to stay in Essos a lot longer since his father expects him to oversee the new project of the Targaryen Corporation.  
  
Jon sent a text message to Sansa. _"How's your flight?"_  She should be home by now after the 8-hour flight.

No response.  
  
_Perhaps she's resting_ , he thinks to himself.  
  
  
_"Hi! How are you?"_ Jon sent another text the next day. He checks his phone every once in a while, even during his meeting.  
  
No response.  
  
He dialed her number when the meeting ended, but there's no answer. He decided not to leave a voice message.  
   
  
The following day, he waited until he got home from work before sending a message. _"Hi. How's your cello practice?"_  
  
No response.  
  
He fell asleep clutching his phone.  
   
  
_"Hello Sansa. How's your day?"_  
  
No response. He is still reaching her voicemail everytime he calls.  
  
  
_"Hello!"_  
  
_"How are you?"_  
  
_"How's your cello practice?"_  
  
_"How's the Continous Education Program progressing in King's Landing?"_  
  
_"Hey Theon! I'm going to Meereen tomorrow. Uncle Drogo is going to show me his prized thoroughbred. And some of his mares have given birth. He's gonna give me a filly. Do you want one as well?"_  
  
_"Ooops. Sorry. That's for Theon."_  
  
_....._  
  
Still no response.  
  
_Dammit!!!_  
  
Jon dialed Sansa's number and it started to ring. Then it stopped. He called again, but this time instead of a ring, he got a message that the subscriber can't be reached, then it goes directly to the voicemail.  
  
"FINE! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO TALK TO ME, I'M NOT CALLING YOU ANYMORE!"  
  
He wanted to throw the phone away but he changed his mind. _What if Sansa suddenly calls or sends a message?_ He sighs at the thought, and contented himself with reading Sansa's previous messages.  
  
   
  
Sansa is at home, teaching Rickon how to play the cello. She took out one of her cellos from the case, adjusted the endpin then handed the instrument to her brother, who's currently fidgeting on a chair in the living room.  
  
"Rickon, gently rest the cello against your chest. Make sure it's balanced between your knees," Sansa instructs her brother. "In the future, you can put your left knee behind the cello, but right now use both knees to steady it."  
  
"Like this?" Rickon showed Sansa the position.  
  
Sansa slightly angled the cello to the right, so Rickon will be able to bow on all strings without readjusting the position. "There!" she said.

Sansa took the bow from the case and handed it to her brother. "Take this," she said. "Let me teach you about straight bow."

Suddenly, Nan approached Sansa. "Ms. Sansa," said Nan. "Ms. Arya wants to speak with you." She handed the cordless phone to Sansa.  
  
Rickon breathes a sigh of relief. "Yes!" He stood up from his chair and placed the cello back in the case.  
  
"Wait!" Sansa called her brother. "We're not finished yet."  
  
Rickon just smiled at his sister, then ran out of the living room.  
  
Sansa sighs as she looks at her brother who's happily running away. She thanked Nan and took the phone.  
  
"Yo Sans!" Arya said. "You left your cellphone here. I found it under the bed."  
  
"Oh great! I thought I lost it," Sansa answered. "I forgot I left it at the side table. I guess it fell off and skidded underneath."  
  
"I saw several message notifications and missed calls from Frosty. He's calling too when the phone died," Arya said. "Want me to charge your phone? Frosty might call again."  
  
Sansa was silent for a moment. "There's no need," she said. "Just bring it with you when you come here in King's Landing."  
  
"Are you sure? I still have a week before my break starts. Don't you need this phone?" Arya asked.  
  
"It's fine," replied Sansa. "I already bought a new one."  
  
"Okay," Arya said. "By the way, Sans, don't be mad... but I was thinking about spending my break here or in Meereen."  
  
"What??? NO!" Sansa exclaimed. "Bran's already staying in the North with Uncle Benjen. You can't stay away too."  
  
"Can't you just come here instead?" Arya requested. "Mother wanted me to meet some Gendry guy. I told her I'm not interested in dating. Then she asked me if I like girls. Can't a girl just be not interested in dating without being a lesbian?"  
  
Sansa chuckled. "You know Mom. She'll find a way to get you to date. It'll be easier to just go out once so you can say you did what she asked."  
  
"Yeah. I guess you're right," Arya sighed.  
  
"Anyway, my concert is next month," Sansa announced. "You really need to be here."  
  
"Okay okay," Arya conceded. "By the way, who's Frosty?"  
  
It's Sansa's turn to sigh.  
  
"Oh, right," Arya giggled. _It's the Snowman._ "I'll see you in a week. Muah! Love you!!!"  
  
   
  
Jon's resolve, to never call Sansa again, didn't even last a day. He was calling the Starks' home a few hours later, when he's sure it's morning in King's Landing.  
  
"Hello," it was Catelyn who answered the call.  
  
"Hi Aunt Cat, this is Jon. How are you?"  
  
"I'm doing fine Jon, thanks for asking," Cat replied. "How about you?"  
  
"We have been very busy here in Pentos the last few days, but I'm going back to Meereen with Father and Uncle Ned," Jon replied. "Uhmm, is Sansa around?"  
  
"She left for practice about an hour ago," Cat replied.  
  
"How is she? Is she okay?" Jon asked. "She hasn't been answering my calls and messages this past few days."  
  
"Oh, about that," Cat said. "She has a new cellphone. She thought she lost her old one, but it turns out she left it at Arya's place. Would you like to get her new number?"  
  
"Yes please! Thank you." Jon is smiling from ear to ear. He suddenly thinks that the sun shines brighter, the sky is bluer, and everything is more vibrant. It's silly how happy he feels, now that he learned that Sansa just lost her phone, and she's not deliberately ignoring him.  
  
He saved the new number given by Catelyn. He wanted to call Sansa immediately, but he changed his mind. _Maybe it'll be better if Sansa starts to miss me,_ he thinks.  
  
 Jon dialed a different number.  
  
"Good day, Bael. This is Jon Targaryen. I was wondering about the cello..."  
  
   
  
_**One week later:**_  
  
Arya arrived in King's Landing and was picked up at the airport by Catelyn, Rickon and Sansa. They had dinner at Seven Hells Kitchen first before they went home. As soon as they got home, Arya started unpacking her luggage in her room, with the help of Sansa.  
  
"Are you moving here in King's Landing?" Sansa asked. "It looks like you brought along all your belongings in Braavos."  
  
"No, I'm not. And not all of them are mine," Arya replied. "I brought gifts for Azor Ahai Day and a lot of them are yours, so stop complaining."  
  
Sansa grinned at her sister. "By the way, do you have plans tomorrow?"  
  
"No plans," Arya replied. "Why?"  
  
"Would you like to go out for lunch?" Sansa asked as she put Arya's dress on a hanger. "There's a nice place called Crossroad's Inn at King's Road, with a cute chef named Hot Pie. I think you'll like it there."  
  
Arya looks at Sansa incredulously. "Seriously? Hot Pie?"  
  
Sansa smiled mysteriously.  
  
"He's another one of your crushes, isn't he?" Arya guessed. "First, there's Frosty. Now, here's Hot Pie! You really have weird terms of endearment Sans."  
  
Sansa laughed. "No... He's not my crush," she denied. "And I have no idea what his real name is. Maybe it sounds boring - like Kit Harington or something - that's why he changed it to something edgy."  
  
Arya still doesn't believe her sister and she looks at Sansa suspiciously. "Don't you have cello practice tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes, but I still need to eat," Sansa reasoned. "It's okay if you don't want to go," she shrugged.  
  
Arya took a deep breath before answering. "Fine... Let's have lunch." She really doesn't like saying no to Sansa.  
  
Sansa beamed at her sister.  
  
   
  
Sansa went back to her room as soon as she finished helping Arya unpack. She grabbed the phone on her desk and sent a message.  
  
_"Lunch tomorrow at Crossroad's Inn. Pick me up at Baelish Studio around 11am."_  
  
_"Okay,"_ came the reply.  
  
Sansa took a quick shower and changed to her flannel pajamas. She was about to go to bed when someone knocked on her door.  
  
Arya came into the room as soon as Sansa opened the door. She's wearing an oversized shirt and carrying two large pillows. She then pulled out the bed cover and flung herself on Sansa's bed.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sansa asked.  
  
"I'm gonna sleep here of course," Arya replied as she moved to the left side of the bed. Then she pat the empty space on the right and beckoned at Sansa. "Come! You know you missed me."  
  
"This is a bad idea," Sansa said as she lays on her bed.  
  
"Oh hush now!" Arya exclaimed as she cuddles Sansa.  
  
"Arya, it's really hot here," Sansa complained. "Could you move away a little?"  
  
"No," Arya answered. Then she placed her legs over Sansa's as she snuggled closer. "You really smell nice."  
  
"Maybe if you shower more frequently, you'll smell nice too," Sansa retorted.  
  
Arya replied by pulling Sansa's hair.  
  
"Aw!!!"  
  
"Hehe." Arya hugged her sister tighter.  
  
_Seven help me,_ was the last thought on Sansa's mind before she fell asleep.  
  
   
  
Sansa woke up with a thud. She fell on the floor because Arya kicked her while she sleeps. She got up from the floor and checked Arya, who is now sprawled across her bed, snoring loudly.  
  
_I knew it! Sleeping with Arya is a bad idea._ Sansa sighed as she walks to the bathroom. She'll get even later.  
  
   
  
Sansa is waiting at the lobby of Baelish Studio when she saw Gendry pull up the driveway. She immediately went outside the building while Gendry gets out of his car. Gendry pecked Sansa's cheek and opened the passenger door.  
  
_What they didn't know was someone was taking pictures of them from afar._  
  
   
  
"I'm sorry my Mother and Aunt Lyanna dragged you into this," Sansa said to Gendry as they drive to Crossroad's Inn. "Anyway, I thought this is the easiest way out. You go out to lunch, chat a little bit, then go your separate ways. It'll be easier to say you guys didn't hit it off after one date, instead of constantly saying no to Aunt Lyanna."  
  
"Hey, it's okay," Gendry said. "I'm actually excited to meet your sister."  
  
Sansa gave Gendry a funny look. _He's so clueless, I feel bad,_ she thought.  
  
Sansa took a deep breath, "Arya can be a bit... feisty." _Heinous bitch is really the more accurate term,_ Sansa wanted to say. "I just want to warn you."  
  
"I can take feisty," Gendry smiled at Sansa.  
  
They finally reached Crossroad's Inn and Sansa started feeling nervous as they parked the car.  
  
Sansa feels guilty for helping to set up Arya and Gendry. She suddenly grabbed Gendry's arm before they entered the building.  
  
Gendry gave her a puzzled look.  
  
Sansa took a deep breath. "Just remember, you don't have to ask her for a second date. Arya won't feel bad," she said. "And you can say no too, in case she asks you out," she blurted out.  
  
Gendry grinned at Sansa. "Don't you want to be my sister-in-law?" he joked.  
  
Sansa doesn't know whether to laugh or to pity Gendry. She suddenly noticed his tie is a bit crooked. She went ahead and straightened his tie, and brushes some fiber off his coat. _Maybe Arya will be nicer if he looks nicer,_ she thinks.  
  
_Someone was snapping pictures of them again._  
  
   
  
Arya was already sitting on a table when Gendry and Sansa came inside.  
  
"Arya," Sansa said as they approached the table.  
  
Arya's eyes widen as she saw Sansa with a guy. Arya didn't stand, so Sansa sat down beside her to kiss her cheek. Her eyes narrowed at her sister, who's smiling and blushing guiltily.  
  
"Arya, this is Gendry Baratheon, son of Dad's friend, Robert Baratheon," Sansa said. "Gendry, this is Arya, my sister."  
  
"It's nice to meet you Arya," Gendry smiles as he offered a hand.  
  
But Arya didn't shook his hand. Her eyes remain on her sister. _You are so dead,_ Arya thinks.  
  
Sansa avoided Arya's eyes and looked at Gendry instead. "Gendry, why don't you sit down." Gendry sat opposite the two sisters.  
  
There is an awkward silence as Arya's eyes shoot daggers at Sansa. Gendry's gaze switches back and forth between the sisters. He doesn't know how to break the ice.  
  
Suddenly, Sansa said, "Sorry guys, I have to get back to Baelish Studio." Sansa started to get up but Arya grabbed her sister's hair, causing Sansa to plop back on her seat unceremoniously, with her head slanting sideways. "Ay!!!" she exclaimed.  
  
Gendry also gasped in surprise.   
  
Arya ignores Gendry, frowning as she looks at her sister, not releasing Sansa's hair.  
  
Sansa, on the other hand, gave Gendry an embarrassed smile. She then looked at Arya and casually pulled her sister's hair, causing Arya's head to lean sideways, too.  
  
The sisters look like two insane patients who escaped from a mental asylum. Both their heads tilting sideways, each one glowering at the other, no one wants to release the others hair.  
  
Then they both glanced at Gendry, who has a horrified look on his face.

Gendry is panicking. _Wh_ _at do I do? What do I do?_  He gazes around the restaurant, as if searching for help. "Uhm, girls... would you like to order?" he asked. He's hoping a waiter would rescue him.  
  
Sansa tried to bite her lips to keep herself from laughing. Then she looks at Arya, who's doing the same. They suddenly laughed out loud at the look of horror on Gendry's face. Both of them released each others grip and they started discreetly massaging their scalps, wincing as they card their hairs.

"I'm sorry about that," Arya said. "Sansa, you can go now." She has a naughty look on her face, as if she is planning something evil.  
  
Sansa smiled and kissed her sister's cheek. "Bye, Sis. Enjoy your lunch!" Sansa stood up and started to walk away.  
  
Gendry suddenly grabbed Sansa's hand before she could get away from the table. He gave her a pleading look. _Please don't leave me,_ he prays in his mind.  
  
Sansa looks at her sister, who is trying unsuccessfully to stifle her laughter. Then at Gendry, who looks afraid to be left alone with Arya. She sighed as she patted Gendry's head like a puppy, then went back to her seat.  
  
  
  
Arya showed her most charming self throughout lunch. She spoke to Gendry about The Royal Ballet Conservatory of Braavos, she described her favorite instructor Syrio Forel and his unconventional way of teaching ballet. She told them funny stories about her dance classes and entertaining description of her last recital.  
  
Soon enough, Gendry felt at ease with the two sisters. He forgot the earlier incident and felt comfortable enough to banter with Arya, laugh at her jokes, even flirt with her a little.  
  
Sansa smiles as she quietly observes the two.  
  
"Gendry, would you like to go out dancing some time?" Arya suddenly asked.  
  
Sansa gave Arya a warning look, but Arya avoids her sister's gaze. Sansa then turned her attention to Gendry. _Please say no. Please say no._ She tries to send him a telepathic message.  
  
"I would love that!" Gendry answered. He was oblivious to Sansa's glare.  
  
"Great!" Arya exclaimed, smiling. "Pick me up on Friday at 7pm."  
  
The two agreed on a second date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read somewhere that Kit Harington's trailer for season 6 was labeled Hot Pie, so that outsiders won't know it's Kit's.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for all the grammar and spelling mistakes.


End file.
